Overcoming
by anotherfangirl66
Summary: A new threat has risen, his name is Death. A new guardian must rise, her name is Sara. But Death is after her, for reasons she doesn't entirely understand. But through the confusion and peril, will love blossom? Can Sara finally overcome her fears? JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

Fear. A simple word, with a simple meaning. But for me, it was always different. Fear wasn't something that just went away. It always came back.

I'm not talking about things like seeing a spider on a tree, or not wanting to talk to your crush. Those are just things you're scared to do. Fear is different.

I've faced fear. When everything was dark, and I had no idea where I was or even who I was. I felt the darkness surround me and the fear of not knowing came over me. But then it quickly vanished when I saw a bright light in the sky. It lifted me off the ground, and it spoke to me. I looked up at this brilliant white thing in the sky, and realized that it was the moon.

 _"Your name is Sara. You are the spirit of autumn."_

I remember listening to this beautiful thing in the sky. And for a second, I felt that the fear was gone. But then it quickly returned when it lowered me back down to the ground. I was suddenly alone. And I was lost. I felt the sting of tears as the fear came over me again. But I pulled myself together, crying wouldn't change anything.

I was near a lake with trees all around it. I felt the crunch of leaves as my bare feet walked across them. Desperately looking, scowering the ground, for something. I remember feeling silly. I should be looking for shoes, for people, but I suddenly felt this feeling to search overcome me. I was stupidly looking for something around the lake. I wasn't even sure if I knew what, but I needed to find it. Then I saw it.

A weird stick that was curved at the end. It looked like some sort of staff. It was leaning against a tree, like it was waiting for me to pick it up. I did. Once I picked it up, a strange charge ran through me. The staff was taller than I was by a few good inches, it is then I realized how short I was. But I didn't mind that much. I caressed my fingers over the designs etched into the wood. They were beautifully done and I almost felt bad for taking it. I leaned all my weight on it. I was surprised when it didn't buckle under my weight.

It was then I remember banging the staff down against the ground. It was then the leaves of the trees near me fell. I had no reason to believe that I had caused that, it could have been any breeze that passed by. But for some reason, I knew it wasn't. I spent the rest of the night climbing the trees, which I was pretty good at, and making the leaves fall down. I created swirls of wind that spun the leaves in a beautiful mix of red, orange, and yellow.

But as it grew light out, I decided to explore. I climbed the tallest tree, and looked around for a while. At first I saw nothing, until the flicker of lights caught my attention. A town! It couldn't have been to far. My excitement made me shift my weight on the branch, which then decided to break under my weight. I clutched the staff in my hand as I fell. I expected to feel the ground and was surprised when I didn't.

It was then that I realized I could fly. I loved my new found ability, and remember flying clumsily around the lake. I also saw my reflection for the first time in the water. I saw a sixteen year old girl, with long dark brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes with the slightest bit of gold in them. I didn't take long to admire myself. And the tears that had threatened to fall were gone, and instead replaced with a smile.

I then began to fly toward the town. After about a minute of mediocre flying, I reached it. A little girl came out of a house and began to run toward me.

"Hi," I started, "Can you please-"

She didn't even slow down and I braced myself for the impact, but it didn't come. Instead I felt a strange feeling go through my stomach. I clutched my staff as buckled over. But then another child ran by and did the same thing, and my knees gave out.

It took me a while to understand. I watched all the men, women, and children walking through me. As if I didn't exist. I felt the tears wanting to spill over as I realized I was really alone. I quickly stood and looked up.

"Why am I here!" I yelled up at the sky where I could barely see the hazy morning moon against the bright sun. "Please! Answer me!" I screamed as I began sobbing. I didn't try to stop the tears this time. I received no answer.

That's when the fear really came. The fear of not knowing who I am, or why I am here.

But that was about 300 years ago. I still get no reply from the moon, and that same fear still plagues me every day.

But for now, my name is Sara and I'm the spirit of autumn.

 ** _Hi! This is really short and I apologize for that. I'm new to writing so if you could please comment and tell me what you think I would really appreciate it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you all like this chapter! Feel free to comment:)**_

It was a crisp fall morning. I woke up early, next to the lake. I had grown accustomed to sleeping by the lake, which was now located in Burgruss. I sat up and grabbed my staff which I always had next to me if not in my hand. I took a deep breath and started the day.

I walked over to the lake and washed my face off, looking at my reflection for a second to try to tame my unruly hair. I never was able to. I never really put much thought into my appearance, I didn't see many others daily and frankly had no one to impress. So I pulled the hood of my dark orange hoodie over my head. I fiddled with the strings of my brown pants, making sure they were still tight around the ankles.

Once I was sure everything was good, I flew off into town. I had grown a habit of sitting up on the rooftops, watching the daily lives of the people in town. Especially when I had nothing to do, like today. I watched the children play in the leaves that I made fall with a smile on my face. I watched men in suits hurry off to work, and women either go to work or stay with the kids. But it was to early for anyone to be up yet. But I guess I found it soothing, to atleast see that all the children were okay, and not a wreck like a few years a go.

I shivered over the thought of the battle that had to take place a few years ago. How Pitch had tried to take over, fill kids dreams with nightmares. The Guardians stopped him, but it was still a nerve wracking time for everyone. And I still wonder if he is really gone, or just waiting.

I caught myself nervously fiddling with the strings of my hoodie and quickly stopped. It was an annoying habit I had developed, and I tended to do it with out noticing. Lost in thought, I realized that I had flown over half of town, so I quickly sat down on the closest roof. It was a a family's home, I wasn't sure who's. But I sat down anyway and hugged my knees to my chest. I began waiting for the adults to get up to go to work, and the kids to go out and play.

But after a few minutes, I strange feeling washed over me. I grasped my staff tighter and looked nervously over my shoulder. I felt as if I was being watched. After a few more minutes, I grew even more agitated and stood up and began to go on the defensive. I kept my hood up, and raised my staff in position to fight off anything that so much as moved, but nothing happened.

I eventually lowered my staff. And slowly the feeling went away. I laughed at myself for being so silly, but I couldn't help but head back to the lake for the day. I was still a bit anxious. Once I was back though, I was determined to not let my imagination get the best of me.

"It was nothing," I muttered to myself, "It was just my imagination getting the best of me. As always." It was true. Sometimes I'd think I would hear someone saying my name, but of course no one was there. It was a bit concerning.

Then I heard a rustle behind me. I quickly turned around and saw one of the bushes move. Just a small bit, but enough for me to decide to climb the nearest tree as fast as I possible could. This was no animal, it couldn't have been. It sounded bigger, and heavier. I reached a sturdy branch and aimed my staff down at the bush.

My knuckles were white from gripping it so tight. I blew some wind over to the bush, which knocked it over. If I really knew it was a threat I would have shot some stakes at it, a skill that I taught myself. But to my dismay, there was nothing there. I was glad I decided not to shoot giant splinters of sharp wood at the bush, that would have been embarrassing. But I still felt that feeling wash over me again, I felt watched. Maybe I really am going insane.

From the long branch I was on I could see the towns rooftops. I could see some people start to exit their houses for work, or to go shopping. I started to mess with the strings of my hoodie again, and tried to do that and ignore the strange events of this morning, and instead watch the beggining of every one elses.

That's when I saw him. He was hovering near a rooftop, with staff in hand and a mischievous smile on his face. His blue hoodie looking bright against his pale skin. It was Jack Frost.

I had seen him before, I had watched him work. And that's just what I did. I watched as he began to make it snow lightly with a flick of his staff. I watched the beautiful snow flakes fall and mix with the dying leaves on the ground, and it was beautiful. It was about time for autumn to turn to winter, and it was one of my favorite parts of the year.

After watching the snowflakes for a few minutes, I began to watch him. The wind making his silvery hair a bit ruffled, and his bright blue eyes concentrating on his work. His arms under his hoodie flexing lightly, and his boyish smile that remained on his face. I didn't need to be told he was attractive. I knew that.

I blushed slightly at the thought of watching him the way I was, and looked away at the ground. But when I lifted my head back up, he was gone. I turned in a circle, wondering where he could have gone. I would have heard him if he decided to leave right? Aparently not.

As I quickly turned back to the town to see if he had returned, a pair of bright blue eyes greeted me instead.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I jumped back. I began to fall off the fragile branch under me, until I felt a pair of arms grab me. I was pulled close so I wouldn't fall off, which ended with me in the position of my hands on his chest and his arms around me.

I blushed hard as I realized who had grabbed me, and whose arms were inveloping me in their imbrace, it was Jack Frost. My heart began to race as I quickly took a step back. I looked up at him and his mischievous smirk was gone, his face was serious. I removed my hood from head and let my hair shake loose. I fixed my brown doe eyes upon his icy blue ones.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I leaned back against the tree. He was tall, a good foot taller than I was. So I had to crane my neck back to answer.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Thank you." God I'm so awkward. I felt my blush just get redder and redder. But when I looked up at him, he began to smile.

"Why were you watching me?"

"What?"

"I know you were watching me," He started as he twirled his staff in between his fingers, "I know I'm freakishly handsome, but atleast you could be up front about your obsession."

"I'm not obsessed with you." I answered quickly.

"Then why are you being so defensive? Admittance is the first step to healing." He said with that smart ass grin. Okay he might be hot, but he's an asshole.

"You nearly knocked me out of a tree," I stated with my arms crossed over my chest, "I think I have the right to be defensive." He smiled at me and began to fly a bit closer to me. He wouldn't land on the branch, it was like he was ready to leave at any moment.

"A bit sassy aren't we?" He asked with that same stupid grin, "Okay. What's your name?"

Seeing no harm in the question I answered grudgingly. "Sara."

"Well I am Jack Frost," He said as he began mimicking a bow with and added hand flourish, "Guardian of F-"

"I know who you are." I stated it simply, not caring I interrupted him. I'm sure I was blushing because of his looks, but I wasn't going to stand for his word play.

He actually landed on the branch and stood right in front of me. The branch creaked, and I glared up at him as he looked down at me with a twinkle in his eyes. But I wasn't going to look away. He was so close, atleast an inch away from me, but I didn't break eye contact. After about a minute of it, he backed away laughing. His laugh almost made me want to smile, until he commented on why he was laughing.

"You're really short." I looked down at myself and looked back up at him.

"I am not!" I answered as he began to step away from me.

"Sorry to break the news to you, but you are." I clenched my staff in my hand wondering if anyone would get mad if I killed him.

"I'm not that short."

"Yes you are. Maybe that's why your name is Sara! Short Sara! It flows off the tongue easily don't you think?" He began to laugh at his own jokes. But I continued to glare with my arms crossed...I was not enjoying this.

He suddenly stopped, and looked at my staff clenched in my right hand. He stared at it, like he had just noticed it.

"Woah...you have a staff," He said in awe as he inched a bit closer, "Can I see it?" He began to reach for it and I instinctively grabbed it with both hands and brought it close to my chest. He looked confused at my reaction, like I was just supposed to trust him. But I didn't want to, my staff was how I protected myself. And with what happened earlier today, I was even more against parting with it.

"Okay," He said with a shrug, "I give you mine you give me yours?" He reached his staff out to me. His face was serious, he was willing to part with his so easily it surprised me. I tentatively grabbed it from his outstretched hand. For a moment, our fingers brushed and I was surprised to find his skin wasn't cold like it appeared, but surprisingly warm to the touch. After I took it, I nervously let him take mine.

He grabbed it and began to run his hands over every inch of it. I looked at his as well. They were basically twins, except his was taller with ice around the designs.

"These markings..." He said as he ran his fingers along the ridges. He suddenly looked up at me in awe, "Are you-" He suddenly stopped and looked out behind me. I turned around and saw shimmering lights faintly through the trees.

"Duty calls!" He said with a smirk as he grabbed his staff back and tossed mine back to me. He gave me a final smirk while looking at me with his bright blue eyes, then flew off toward the lights.

I watched him fly off, and couldn't help but blush. I talked to Jack Frost. We had a conversation! But the strange fuzzy feeling a had from that thought quickly went away as the same feeling from earlier came back. I felt like, once again, I was being watched.

And unfortunately, I actually was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter took me a while, so I'm sorry if it kinda sucks:( But still feel free to review and let me know what you think!**_

 **Jack POV**

I flew away from that girl and began heading towards the Northern Lights. She was strange...I had never seen her before yet I felt like I knew her. She seemed sarcastic...and tried to act cold towards me. But yet, her eyes were warm. Those big, brown eyes that captured you in their gaze. I shook my head and tried to remain focused on my flying, but all I could think of was that moment when she took her hood off, when her dark hair fell over her shoulders and her tan skin gleamed at me. That moment haunted me the rest of the way to North's place.

I wasn't surprised when I entered the control room of North's place and saw everyone was already there. I was pretty late. I was told the control room was our "official" meeting room, mainly because the skylight lets us see the night sky in case Manny needs to talk to us.

"Where have you been Jack?" North said as he walked toward me with his arms crossed, "I was about to send the Yetis for you!" I could plainly see his tattoos on his arms, and the fatherly scowl on his face. The scowl that said 'I'm mad but also relieved your okay.' North had become like a father to me, and I like the son he never had. He even gave me a room here, at the North Pole and insisted I stayed there. Which I now do. But then I have to deal with the fatherly talks of needing to be responsible and stuff. I got in trouble last week for playing a prank on the Yetis, I had put dye in the shampoo they used, (They are actually very hygienic) they're still a light shade of pink.

"Sorry North," I said with a shrug as I sidestepped around his wide body, "I was a bit delayed." I went over to the middle of the room where everyone else was standing.

"It's not funny mate," Bunny said as he took a few strides over to me, "We've been waiting for you for for over an hour!" He was scowling and sounded pretty angry. He had one of his boomerangs in his hand like he was prepared to throw it at me.

"Bunny!" I started while mocking a surprised expression, "Were you worried about me?"

He just rolled his eyes and stalked away. I glanced down next to me and smirked to see Sandy smiling up at me and waving.

"Hi Sandy." I said with a little wave back. He made a few gestures and a clock appeared over his head.

"Right!" Tooth screamed as she flew over to North who seemed to be conversing with one of the yetis. "North! We need to start!"

He gave her a confused look until his eyes suddenly grew twice their usual size. "Of course! Everyone, Manny has called us." He began as he strolled over to the control board. Tooth flew next to me and gave a smile as we circled around North, her bright feathers shining in the light of the room. I watched as the moon began to shine brighter up in the sky and a crystal rose up in the room. The next thing I knew the moon was shining on it, almost like it was projecting a picture, which it kinda was. I got closer to the crystal and felt my heart beat quick as I saw who Manny was showing us.

"Everyone!" North yelled, "We have a new guardian!" Tooth began clapping with Sandy while Bunny just looked annoyed. But I couldn't take my eyes off of the crystal.

"Great," I heard Bunny moan, "I'm not ready for a new guardian. I already have to deal with Frosty over there." Usually I'd give some kind of snide remark back...but I couldn't. I still couldn't believe what Manny was saying.

"Jack," North said as he waved his hand in front of my gaze. I shook my head and leaned against my staff. "Are you okay?"

"I know her." I stated as I looked back at the image on the crystal. A tan girl, with dark hair and an orange hoodie, and those chocolate eyes...I could never forget them. Suddenly North picked me up by the shoulders making me drop my staff. I looked at him in surprise just to find him looking at me dead serious.

"Jack? Do you know where she is?"

"Well, yeah. I talked to her today that's why I was la-"

"Where is she!" North said as he began lightly shaking me. I was tempted to kick him, but even I realized this wasn't a time for joking.

"Yes!" I exclaimed to make him stop the jostling, "I mean, I know where she was when I met her."

"We need to find her!" He said as he dropped me to the ground. I landed with a thump and quickly scrambled up with the help of Tooth. Sandy handed me my staff and we followed North as he headed back over to the crystal.

"What's the big deal?" Bunny said as he was leaning against a pillar twirling a boomerang between his fingers.

North just watched the crystal, so we did too. And suddenly the image wasn't the girl that had captured my thoughts, but a dark force.

We all gasped and jumped back at the dark figure that was now being shown. I heard the clatter of the boomerang Bunny had fall to the ground, and saw Sandy suddenly make a sand question mark over his head.

"North," I started looking up at him. He just kept looking at the image with stone eyes and didn't even turn when I addressed him. "Who is that?"

Silence.

He finally turned towards me, then glanced at each of us in turn. He then once again focused on the image. "This is the new evil that is rising."

 **?POV**

My boots echoed on the stone floor. I saw Pitch pathetically hunched down in the middle of the blank, dark room. I strolled over to him, he would accept my offer.

"Oh how the mighty fall!" I exclaimed as I reached his huddled figure. "Pitch Black, I have a proposal for you. I'm-"

"I know who you are." He growled as he stood and in one swift motion had his bright yellow eyes even with mine. But I didn't flinch, his tricks didn't scare me. "What do you want?"

"I have a plan. And I want you to join me." I said as I strolled around him.

"To do what exactly?"

I stopped directly behind him. "I will help you restore your power, and help you get revenge on the Guardians." I then walked back in front of him. I knew he was eager, but he was trying to hide it. He needed power, and revenge was something he craved.

"What's the catch?"

"I just want the girl." He seemed confused at my statement, so I decided to just keep it simple. "There is a girl I want. If I don't get to her the Guardians will soon have her. I just want her. That's it."

I saw the smile creep on to his face. I smiled myself, my plan could finally take effect.

"When do we start?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry this is really short. It was a lot longer but I thought it would be better to break it up a bit. But still, let me know what you think! And feel free to give me ideas of where you want the story to go:)**_

 **Sara POV**

I woke up the next morning later than usual. I should be mad at myself for staying up as late as I did, but I was feeling more pathetic than anything. I tried to pretend I stayed up until about two in the morning because I couldn't sleep...but no. I was hoping Jack would come back.

I didn't even know why. I hated talking to him and I just got embarrassed and annoyed, and yet I had this hope that he would come back. Maybe because he was the first one I've talked to in so long, or maybe it had something to do with the way his arms had wrapped around me...

NO! I sat up and shook my head. It was not because of that! Why could I let myself think that was why? It wasn't that or anything else about him that I found...appealing.

I started to lightly knock my own head against my staff. I was an idiot. He was just a stupid boy, being good looking doesn't mean anything...and yet I couldn't stop thinking of him. To clear my head, I decided to bathe in the lake. It was the afternoon, so the sun should have warmed the water a bit.

I leaned my staff up against the nearest tree, and began to stroll over toward the edge of the lake. I started to pull my hoodie over my head when I heard a voice behind me.

"Might want to wait to do that." I whirled around and tugged my hoodie back down. My face was beat red as I looked at the stranger that had approached. He stood about about thirty feet away, and looked to be arpund eighteen. He was really pale, with dark hair, and a clothing style that reminded me of some of the teenagers that I would see. He was wearing dark pants, with a black t-shirt and dark boots laced onto his feet. He was a bit toned, and I might have found him handsome if it wasn't for his eyes. They were dark red...and the bit of pupil I could see was pitch black. Something about him made me shiver...he wasn't normal.

"Who are you?" I asked as I nervously began fiddling with the strings of my hoodie. I quickly stopped myself and started to give the worst glare I could to him...He did just walk in on me taking my clothes off.

"Oh Sara," He said with a strange smile as he began walking toward me, "Just let me introduce myself before you give me that look." He was about fifteen feet away now. But I still felt like he was to close.

"How do you know my name?" I said trying to keep my voice from wavering, he couldn't know how scared I was. I felt like I needed to run away from him, but I felt like any attempt I made would be unsuccessful.

"I've been watching you," He started with that's same sickening smile, "I've seen you wake up in the morning, sleep at night, even talking to that Guardian." He said the word 'Guardian' like it was a disgusting thought to have a conversation with one of them. It chilled me to the bone. He began to once again walk closer to me with his hands in his pockets.

"Wait," I said holding my hands up as if to shield myself from him upcoming approach, "You've been watching me?"

"Of course." He said it simply. Like it was a normal thing to do. My head was spinning, I needed to get out of here.

"You're the reason I kept feeling like I was being watched! And when I was hearing my name! That was you wasn't it!"

"Yes," He then began to laugh. It was a horrible laugh, a laugh that someone who had just tortured puppies would make. Half of me was glad I wasn't crazy...the other half actually wished I was.

He continued to come closer, and I had reached the edge of the lake and could not back up any further. The only hope I had to get away was my staff, which was behind him.

"Why have you been stalking me?" I asked trying to find an opening to make a beeline toward my staff. I continued to look at it when suddenly he was right in front of me.

"Because you are mine." I froze when he said that. He was an arms length away from me, and I looked up at him. He was taller than me by a few inches, but I could still those bright crimson eyes. He smiled at me and showed his white, slightly pointy teeth. He reached a hand out as if to touch me, that's when I made my move.

I smacked his arm away as hard as I could and pushed past him. I took two steps sprinting as fast as I could, when I felt arms inveloping me from behind. He was stronger than he appeared, and no matter how hard I twisted and kicked he kept a tight hold on me.

"Let me go!" I screamed as loud as I could. He lowered his head toward my ear, I could feel his hair tickle the side of my face.

"Shh," He whispered as if to sooth me, "I'm not letting you go. You're mine." I could feel his smile against my neck as he was whispering. What he said just made me thrash more.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" I hollered as loud as I could until he clamped a hand over my mouth. I tried to keep yelling, but his hand blocked all the sound that came out of my mouth. But I continued to struggle, I didn't know who this guy was, but I was not going to give up.

"Your testing my patience." He growled as I continued to thrash in his arms. When suddenly there was a flash in the corner of my eye. I heard him grunt and let go of me, I fell to the ground and quickly turned over onto my back. I watched as he grunted and pulled an ice shard out of his side. I looked up and saw who my rescuer was.

"Jack!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry this chapter took a while! But please let me know what you think and feel free to leave me ideas!**_

 **Jack POV**

I flew over Burgruss half asleep. We had searched all night for Sara, and we had no such luck. We eventually decided to split up by country after we couldn't find her in Australia, but I specifically volunteered to come back to where I had seen her to begin with. I don't understand why we didn't just start here, but North did seem pretty flustered, he probably just didn't think about it.

Tooth on the other hand didn't seem to grasp the danger of the situation. A new guardian was just chosen, and one of the most dangerous and powerful spirits is rising. We needed to find her and take care of this new threat before it got out of hand. Doesn't that sound serious? But Tooth was ecstatic, talking to me the whole time as we flew over kangaroos and koalas. She's apparently excited to finally have another girl to converse with. I guess I never thought about Tooth getting kinda lonely, but I guess it makes sense.

I decided to stop and rest for a bit. I landed on a near by rooftop and sat down with my staff lying next to me. I let my legs dangle over the sides as I blankly stared in front of me. I saw trees and the street below me, and a smile creeped up onto my face. This was the same rooftop I was near when I caught her watching me.

I don't know why I remember that moment as well as I do, but I seemed to be running every detail through my head. I was making it snow lightly when I saw her, she had her hood up and was looking down at her feet. I knew she had to have been watching me, I mean what else would she have been looking at? I remember when I scared her so bad she almost fell off the tree branch. I remember pulling her into my body, and feeling her palms lightly graze my chest. It just felt right having her in my arms...

I could feel myself blush from my thoughts. I had never seen anyone the way I seem to see her. I don't remember every detail of a situation like I do when she's in it. It felt strange, but somehow right. I kept smirking as I remembered her throwing her hood back and letting her silky hair tumble down her shoulder, when her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment, and when she finally locked her big brown eyes with mine.

"Let me go!" I snapped my head up as I heard the shout. I quickly stood up and grabbed my staff and flew toward the where the sound came from; near the lake. I felt panicked, I recognized the voice, I knew who it was.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" I flew even faster as I heard her again, even louder and more scared then before. I flew into the clearing, I saw the lake and Sara thrashing in the arms of our new threat...

He had a pale hand over her mouth, and was close to her. He was to close. I felt a sudden blaze of fury inside me as I quickly raised my staff and shot an icicle right into his side. I didn't think about what I was doing, I was to angry.

He fell down and grabbed his side as Sara scrambled away. I saw her look around, and then up at me.

"Jack!" She said with relief in her shaky voice. I landed down on the ground next to her.

"Sara it's going to be okay," I said as I helped her up and pushed her behind me, "Just stay behind me okay?" I don't know if she nodded her head, I was to focused on the spirit in front of me.

He stood up and glared at me with bright red eyes and pitch black pupils. He grabbed the icicle and yanked it out of his side, never dropping his gaze. I also kept my gaze steady as I had my staff raised in front of me, ready to fight.

I hadn't had a chance to look at him before I attacked him, but he looked like an asshole. His outfit was all black down to his shoes. He looked like some weird goth guy that Jamie would talk about. He was just the person I just felt the urge to kill on the spot, there was just something about him.

"Frost," He began as he let the icicle drop to the ground, "Nice to meet you. Apparently your way of greeting people is to stab them in the side." His voice was thick with sarcasm, but I obviously wasn't laughing.

"What do you want?" I said as I continued to watch him walk closer. He didn't seem fazed by my staff ready to go at any moment.

"Well I came here to pick up something. But obviously you aren't going to let it be easy for me." A scowl came across my face, I knew who he was talking about. I suddenly felt Sara's hand grip my shoulder. I could feel her shake, she was terrified. When I first met her she seemed so strong, but know if I turned around I knew I would see her falling apart. The idea made me even angrier.

"If you want her," I started with a voice so menacing I was surprised it was coming from me, "You'll have to go through me."

"Hmmmm," He muttered with his hand on his face like he was thinking, "I seem to be on a tight schedule...so I'll just have to do it quick." He suddenly threw a dagger at me. It seemed to be made of shadows as it left little wisps behind it. But the blade was sharp. I barely had time to move out of the way, though it still skimmed my arm a little.

I began to shoot icicle after icicle at him. And he began to do the same with his knives. It was like he would create them as quick as I could think about dodging them. I flew up and down, and knicked him a few times, but I wasn't getting anywhere.

I suddenly saw an opening. I launched an icicle as hard as I could right at his heart. I had him, but suddenly a huge black mass sprang up and blocked it. I stood in shock as it seemed to absorb the icicle, and then fall to the ground in a pile. He was smiling, as he saw the realization hit my face...the mass that was now I pile on the ground, was sand.

A dark, ominous amount of sand quickly formed into Nightmares, and walking up next to the spirit he just saved, was Pitch Black. He let the Nightmares gather near him...there were so many.

"No," I muttered, "He can't be back." But there was no way it wasn't, he looked exactly how he had a few years ago. How had he come back so powerful?

I was to busy watching my old enemy rise from the shadows, that I didn't notice the dagger coming. When it was inches away from hitting me though, a wooden stake hit it aside. My heart skipped a beat as I realized what a close call it just was, and I quickly looked to see who had stopped it.

It was Sara. She had snuck away from behind me and grabbed her staff that must have been leaning against the tree, because that's where she was now. She was ready to fight.

"I don't know who you are," She stated in a clear, firm voice, "But you're not going to kill him."

"What, you think you can stop us?" Pitch said as the Nightmares next to him began to paw at the ground. Sara suddenly flew over and landed right in front of me.

"What are you doing!" I hissed as I tried to grab her shoulder and bring her back behind me, but she jerked away and stood firm.

"If you kill him, you have to kill me." She seemed so calm, but I knew she wasn't. She was still shaking lightly, but she stayed strong.

"That can be arranged." Pitch said as he began to lift his hand as if to start fighting once again. I was ready to jump out in front of her, when Mr. Dark and Evil held his hand up.

"No!" Sara jumped slightly at the sound of his tone, "Remember what I said." He suddenly locked eyes with her, I couldn't see her face but I'm sure she kept her gaze back just as strong. After a few seconds of silence he began again- "I'll be back."

Then with a sudden dust cloud, they all disappeared. It was if nothing had happened, it was just a silent clearing once more.

I saw Sara shake more, and fall to her knees. She let her staff fall to the ground next to her, and I could hear her begin to sob. I quickly kneeled down beside her, I don't blame her for crying. I would have been too.

I went on my knees and faced her. I gripped her shoulders and lifted her up slightly. Her face almost killed me, with the tear stains and fear still written on it. Then she did something completely unexpected, she hugged me. She wrapped her arms around me so tight it might have hurt, but I didn't noticed. I noticed a slight flutter in my chest, but that was it.

I had my arms up awkwardly as I watched her cry into my chest, but I eventually returned the hug and rubbed her back in the most soothing way I could.

"Who was that?" She asked in a shaky voice. I continued to comfort her as I replied. I also realized...our new threat was not just after the Guardians, but her.

"He's Death."


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is kinda a filler chapter, sorry! But please let me know what you think:)**

 _Chapter 6_

 **Sara POV**

We were flying toward the North Pole in a silence. Jack was ahead of me as I followed closely behind him. There was a light snowfall, and based on the white ground for miles I was assuming we were close. I was shocked about what had happened earlier this morning, and was still trying to comprehend what had happened. The strange guy, Death, has been watching me...and now thinks I'm his.

The idea of that was enough to make shivers go down my spine. But it was really happening. I've experienced fear my whole life, fear of who I was or what I needed to be. But this was a different kind of fear I'd never experienced, it was enough to make me emotionally break down right now. But I had already done that, which was embarrassing.

I was surprised to find a smile start to appear on my face. I looked up at Jack flying ahead of me, and my smile grew wider. I hate feeling weak, and at my weakest moment he saved me and took care of me. He let me cry against him until I stopped, and even then took time to make sure I was okay. And he was obviously surprised when I embraced him, seeing as how rude I was when we had first met. But he embraced back, and never once did he stop.

"Are you okay?" I heard Jack ask. In the mist of my thinking, I didn't realize that I was falling behind as Jack easily flew through the snow storm that was beginning to form. He stopped though and let me catch up, it wasn't as easy for me to fly through the snow.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I caught up with him. He gazed at me for a second, then continued forward again. I waited a second before following after him, but even when I was concentrating on my flying I still quickly fell behind. I held my hands up to cover my face and tried to use my staff to shield myself from the snow, but it didn't work.

I kept pushing myself through the falling snow, and shielded my eyes. I kept going until I finally bumped into something. I grunted as I straightened up to look at what I had collided with. It was Jack.

"You're not okay." He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was just floating there with a smart ass grin on his face. The blizzard around us didn't effect him at all. I tried to glare up at him but a sudden gust of wind threw me off balance, I would have went flying but Jack quickly reached out and held my shoulders to keep me from blowing away.

Our eyes locked. His head was bent down to look at me, and his blue eyes were gazing at my brown ones. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I felt a blush begin to rise up to my cheeks, and I quickly broke the eye contact and shook myself loose from his light grasp.

"I'm fine." I said making sure to keep myself steady as I began to fly ahead. I kept pushing through the snow, until a felt a hand slide into mine. I looked down at my left hand in shock to find Jack grasping it. I looked up to find him already looking at me.

"You need help," He said, "Now we can get there faster." It was a lot easier with him helping me, but I wasn't helpless! I could do it on my own! But I enjoyed the feeling of his cool hand against mine, so I didn't let go.

Once we got to North's place, we landed in front of a giant pair of red doors. Jack strolled right through without a second thought. I took an extra second before walking in, it seemed wrong to come in without being invited but...

We were in a giant room, with a skylight showing the sky above us. I turned around looking at the room. There were stairs for what seemed to be 5 different floors, which you could tell by the railings up above.

I then watched Jack walk over to this big desk in the middle of the room. I walked over near him and saw him press a few buttons then gaze up at the skylight. I copied him and looked up, and saw brightlights flooding out of the ceiling...I think. He then looked back at me and smiled.

"It's okay. They should be on their way now." I gave a half smile in return. I wasn't sure what to think of meeting the Guardians. Would they help me? Call me a fool? The possibilities seemed endless. I knocked my staff down against the ground and took a step back. But I felt something furry.

I turned around to see a yeti looking down at me. I looked up at it...not sure of what else to do. It then just waved at me, and walked away. Looking around more closely, I saw dozens of yetis walking around, and also elfs that seemed to be messing around with electricity. It was overwhelming to say the least.

"What do you think? Pretty cool huh?" I turned around to face Jack, who had been leaning up against the giant desk and watching me. He was smiling, like always, and gazed at me with an eager look in his eyes.

"Yeah!" I said as I looked back at him. "It's amazing." He then walked over to me, and grabbed me by the arm lightly.

"Come on." I followed him obediently. He then took me up five flights of stairs, all the way to the top floor. He happily brought me through a door with a snowflake carved into it. He let me enter first, and then followed closely behind. I gazed around the room to see floors that were cool, and almost as clear as ice. I wiggled my feet against it enjoying the cool feeling. I then saw snow like designs all over the wooden walls, and a door to the right of the room. I entered in further, and saw snowflakes lightly falling from the ceiling, and a small, white closet against the back wall. Then I sat down on the giant bed that was against the left wall. It had satin sheets and soft blankets, also fluffy pillows. Everything seemed to be a white and blue design, like winter.

"It's beautiful." I whispered softly. As I looked back at Jack who was still in the doorframe. He smiled at me and walked into the room.

"This is my room." I kept gazing around as he began to sit next to me on the bed.

"Hmm," I started acting like I was glaring around, "I say it's to wintery." I then smiled at him. He started laughing, which made me start laughing. At that moment, I had forgotten everything. I forgot Death, and the Guardians, I was just focused on laughing with Jack, which felt amazing. After we laughed for a bit, he started to get up.

"You'll sleep in here." I looked up at him surprised.

"What?"

"You'll...sleep...in-"

"Don't be a smart ass." I said as I cut him off. He grinned, pleased at his own joke. "I have to meet the Guardians."

"And you can do that after you sleep." He said as he sat back down next to me again. "You look exhausted and could use the rest." I wasn't going to deny I was tired. But I didn't want to steal his room!

"Are you sure? Because I really don't think-"

"Hey!" He said putting his index finger against my lips "I insist." He then stood up and looked at me. I looked back up at him and quickly realized I had no choice. So I set my staff down next to the bed and crawled under the covers. I hadn't slept on something this soft in a while. He smiled and started to walk out.

As my head hit the pillow, I could feel my eyelids starting to become heavy. I heard Jack lightly tap his staff against the ground, which seemed to make the room darker.

"Goodnight Sara." I didn't have time to respond before he shut the door and sleep overcame me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long guys. I've been super busy and I've been having major writers block. Thank you for everyone who reviewed! You guys make me so happy and are the reason I finally got this out. Thank you so much! Please let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 7**

 _I couldn't feel anything. My legs felt like they were made of jelly, it's a miracle that they are actually supporting my body. But they had to. I was running through a dense forest with so much fear eating at me, I thought I was going to explode from it._

 _I don't remember how it started, I just remember running. Running as fast as I could through a beautiful forest. At first for fun, for the feeling of freedom. Then the trees began to grow dark and the branches began to shrivel and the sky became black. Pitch black. After that I couldn't stop running for fear of what was chasing me. I would periodically look over my shoulders to see the Nightmares that had begun to chase me. They seemed to get closer and closer._

 _I felt tears stream down my face as I could hear their hooves thudding against the hard ground. I was so terrified. Suddenly the wooded area became a field full of tall, yellowing grass. I was to short to see over top of the long blades, and I eventually heard the beats of the hooves growing silent. It was at that moment I finally stopped running._

 _I put my hands on my knees and gasped for breath. But I didn't feel safe, so I began running again. Nightmares were the least of my worries. Why I was powerless and didn't have my staff was beyond me. If I was smart I'd stop and take a moment to think. Look through my options and try to find something on the ground I could use as a weapon. But why would I do that?_

 _So I kept running pushing through the grass not being able to see where my legs were leading me. Until I pushed some grass away only to physically run into the nightmare king himself. Pitch Black. I fell down in front of him after I collided with him, but he didn't even flinch from my momentum hitting him. Instead he smiled, he smiled that sickening smile with his yellow eyes shining. I quickly began to crawl backwards, to increase the distance between us. Then I was grabbed from behind and picked up like I was weightless._

 _"Sara." I froze when I heard his voice. I struggled hard against him and screamed as loud as I could until he dropped me to the ground with a sigh. "There's no need to be like that." I landed on the ground with a thud and quickly turned my body to look up at him. Death just smiled like we were playing a game. A game of cat and mouse apparently._

 _I quickly stood and tried to steady my breathing. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how scared I was. I heard Pitch behind me chuckle as he walked closer from behind. Death and I were about two feet apart. I wanted to back away, to keep running and not look back, but I couldn't. I needed to be strong, or atleast look like I was._

 _I turned my head to see Pitch only inches away from me. He was standing behind me as if waiting for a command to break my neck. But that command didn't come. Instead Death walked closer, his red eyes looking me over. I'm sure I looked like a mess, which in a way pleased me. He didn't get to look at me when I was my halfway decent self. He didn't deserve that._

 _Once he was only a good foot away, he looked me in the eyes. His sudden act startled me and I couldn't help but look away from his gaze. I heard him chuckle and I saw him move his hands slightly out of the corner of my eye. I looked back towards his waist where he seemed to be making something out of his shadows. I couldn't quite tell what._

 _Could I run? No, Pitch was still behind me. Could I attack with my fists? Try to startle them? No they're way stronger than I am. I gazed around slightly looking at the tall grass around me, trying to find a means of escaping. Pitch then began to snake his cold hands around my arms. I turned my head around and tried to pull loose, but he just smiled at me and chuckled. My eyes widened as I continued to try to struggle against his vice grip._

 _"Ready?" I glanced up at Death when I heard him speak. I avoided looking at his red eyes and instead focused on what he created in his hands. He held up rope. Rope he made out of his shadows was curled in his hands while he continued to grin. He then closed the distance between us._

 _My struggling became for frantic against Pitch as he and Death continued to laugh. Tears streamed down my face and I kicked at them with all my might. Death just caught my legs and began to tie the rope around them. He seemed to be enjoying my struggling, seeing the fear I couldn't hide anymore._

"Sara?"

 _Death suddenly stopped. I recognize that voice from somewhere..._

"Sara!"

 _My eyes widened as Death but his face against mine. He then turned his head and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. We'll pick this up later. I know where you are." He then wiped my tears away with his thumbs and vanished._

"SARA!"

I quickly sat up in bed with a scream. I felt sweat on my face and my clothes drenched in it. My breathing was heavy as I tried to calm down.

"Sara!" I turned my head to see the worried face of Jack. He was looking at me concerned with one arm on my back. He must have come up in the bed trying to wake me since he was now on his knees on the soft sheets while the chair next to him was it empy. "Are you okay?"

What could I say? I watched his piercing blue eyes look at me, and my heart broke to see that he seemed genuinely concerned. I wiped the sweat of my brow as he rubbed my back in a comforting way. "Sorry I woke you up." I said as I looked down at his sheets.

My eyes widened as his other hand cupped the right side of my face. His skin was cool, and it felt good on my hot skin. He then turned my head towards him and looked me in the eyes. "Are you okay?" His silver hair was messy and his pale skin seemed even more pale then usual, but he still looked undeniably handsome. My stomach suddenly fluttered, as I answered.

"Yeah. I think I'm okay." He kept his hand on my cheek and rubbed my back lightly for another minute. He didn't seemed satisfied with my answer, for his facial expression didn't change. My stomach continued to flutter and I was annoyed. What the heck is wrong with me? What am I feeling? Why am I feeling this way?

"If you need anything," He said as he began to stand up, "Just let me know okay?" He looked at me until I nodded my head yes. He then smiled and leaned down and picked up his staff which was lying near the wooden chair beside the bed. "Well how did you sleep?" He asked in a giddy manner.

"Did you sleep there all night? Did you sleep okay there?" I asked gesturing toward the chair. He looked at it then back at me.

"You answer my question first." He said as he leaned against the wall twirling his staff. Usually I would get annoyed over his flippant demeanor, but I instead caught myself gazing at his lightly muscular arms under his hoodie. I quickly turned away with flushed cheeks...what was wrong with me?!

"I slept good."

"Well." This time I did glare at him as he corrected me. I sighed and said it again.

"I slept _well."_ I made sure to emphasize the word 'well' with a sneer. I expected a dramatic gasp or a joke but he instead stood up straight and looked at me for a second. I watched his expression change from happy to...sincere?

"Then I also slept well." I watched him gently smile then walk into his bathroom. I watched as he closed the door behind him and then I removed the sheets from on top of me.

I got up out of bed and tried to steady my heart. Was I sick? I picked up my staff that Jack must have put down next to the bed. As soon I stood up with my staff in hand Jack came out of the bathroom.

"Do you need anything before we go talk to them?"

"Who?" He laughed at me before responding.

"The Guardians? Remember?" Oh right, yeah I had forgotten. I didn't want to screw this up. I looked down at myself, my hoodie was still damp from sweat.

"Do you have an extra hoodie I could borrow? Please?" I asked slightly blushing.

"Yeah!" He said as he turned on his heels and reached into his wardrobe. He pulled out a hoodie identical to his and extended his arm out to me. As I grabbed it our hands lightly touched which sent another flutter in my stomach to start. I quickly walked into his bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I leaned my staff against the wall and changed hoodies. His was way to big on me, almost reaching down past my knees, but it was comfy. It smelled lightly of cinnamom and fresh batches of snow. I looked at my reflection in the mirror over the sink and was happy to see my hair wasn't that bad. I tamed as much of it as I could with my fingers, then looked at my barefeet.

His bathroom was basically white tile with a walk in shower and sink with a mirror. My tan feet stuck out against the cool square shaped tile. The flutter in my chest was beggining to die down and I suddenly felt nervous about walking out of the bathroom. Did I really look okay? I never cared what I looked like, I don't know why I was starting now. I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom, grabbing my staff along the way.

"Ready?" Jack asked the moment I stepped out.

"Yeah." I said after a deep breath. No reason to be nervous. Just get it over with.

I followed Jack out the door and shut it behind me. I held my head up as he lead me down the winding steps. I was ready to meet the Guardians.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Anyway please let me know what you think! Also I'm willing to hear your suggestions of how you think the story should go, so please read and review! Enjoy the chapter!**_

 **Chapter 8**

I was so nervous I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I don't consider myself very good at socializing and meeting the Guardians was something that seemed to require a lot of it. But I continued to walk down the winding staircase with Jack with my staff in hand and my chin up high. I can do this.

I half expected them to be standing there in a line waiting for us to come down, but they weren't. We walked in to the control center and they were talking amongst each other...like nothing was going on...like Death wasn't out there with his new buddy Pitch Black to possibly destroy us. I followed closely behind Jack as we walked in front of the group. There was a large man, with a big booming voice talking to a woman with brightly colored feathers and leaves, then there was a much smaller man sleeping on a golden cloud near them, then there was...something.

"Hey guys!" Jack said in an excited manner as he raised his arms up with a smile on his face. "Did you guys have fun exploring the globe when you could have just listened to me to begin with?" There was a slight edge in his voice as he twirled his staff nonchalantly between his fingers. I stayed a few feet behind him, not sure if announcing my presence was the best idea.

"Jack! We're glad you found her!" The tall man was jolly, seemingly unaffected by Jack's rudeness. I was a bit taken a back to hear his Russian accent, I'm not sure why.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!" The feathered woman clapped her hands together and continued to flutter a few feet off the ground. I couldn't help but stare at her, she was very beautiful. She suddenly looked behind Jack and we met eye contact. I quickly looked down in embarrassment.

"You must be Sara!" She said as she quickly flew past Jack towards me. I backed up a step and tightened my grip on my staff. Instinct...still not used to socializing. She saw that and backed up once again by the rest of them. I felt bad, I didn't want to upset her. When I glanced up at her though, she was still smiling.

Jack glanced back at me with worried eyes. He took a few steps back and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Sara, everything will be okay. I promise we're going to help you. You don't need to be afraid." I looked up at his charming smile and felt myself relax. I gave him a small smile and went to stand in front of the Guardians with him.

"We are all happy to see you!" The big man exclaimed as he took a step towards me. He then spread his arms wide, "So, do you like my workshop?" He looked down at me with a twinkle in his eye. It was warming, and I knew I was going to like him.

"Yeah," I responded, "It's truly amazing. With the yetis and..." I paused and suddenly looked up at him in shock. He continued to smile as he stroked his long, white beard. No way...

"I know! Big place, lots to take in but-"

"No it's not that!" I interrupted then quickly felt bad, "Sorry," He gave me a warm smile as he continued to gaze at me, "It's just that...well...um...you're Santa Claus?" Jack snickered next to me at my amazement.

"Yes!" He boomed with a smile as he backed up next to the rest of the Guardians, "But please, call me North." He was intimidating, but kind. I guess I should've put two and two together. But I still felt a genuine smile return his as he leaned against one of the control panels.

"And I'm Tooth!" The feathered women flew closer to me and looked at my staff. "Wow...it looks like Jack's. But not obviously." So she's the Tooth Fairy. She then began to laugh and I couldn't help but smile once again. She was sweet, and I was kinda excited to have a girl to maybe talk to.

I looked up at Jack just to see him already looking down at me. He was smirking, and I felt a strange flutter in my chest. I quickly looked away as my checks grew red. Was I getting sick? Then I felt my mouth being forced open.

"Your teeth are amazing! As white as Jack's! I didn't even think that was possible..." I glanced over at Jack as Tooth continued to poke her hands in my mouth.

"Okay, Tooth. Stop the inspection." She looked up at him then quickly closed my mouth.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed then flew back over by North. I rubbed my jaw and glanced over at Jack. He just smiled at me and gave me a shrug.

"Hey Sandy! Sandy wake up!" North said as he lightly nudged the golden cloud near him. The little man slowly sat up and looked over at me. He smiled and gave me a wave. I returned the smile and also gave a wave. "That's Sandy." North said to me. Sandy stood up and made his cloud dissapear. He's the Sandman.

Then the large, fuzzy thing stood up from the post it was leaning against. He was twirling a boomerang and started to walk towards me. I nudged Jack and stood on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Jack?"

"Uh...yeah?" He said glancing around in confusion.

"What's up with the big kangaroo?" Jack looked at me in surprise, then started laughing so hard I jumped back in surprise.

"Hey! What's so funny!" Oh, the kangaroo is Australian. I guess that makes sense.

"She...she..." Jack couldn't get the words out as he was holding on to his side and leaning on his staff for support. I continued to just awkwardly stand there, not sure what was so funny. I glanced at the other Guardians and they didn't seem to concerned.

"She thought you were a kangaroo." Jack said as he finally stood up and had calmed down.

"Kangaroo!" He then turned and glared at me. I felt myself shrink from under his gaze. "I'm a bunny." He growled. He then began to stalk towards me, I took a few steps back.

"Bunny-" I heard North start, I then saw Jack quickly step in front of him. His staff was slightly raised as he held it in his hands. Bunny? Oh...shit.

"Get out of my way Frost." He said in a menacing tone. He was inches taller than Jack, but Jack didn't seem to care.

"So you can maul her? Nah I'm good." Jack said as he poked Bunny in the chest with his staff. Bunny glared at him and looked ready to smack him when I decided to chime in.

"Bunny!" Everyone looked over at me. I stood up tall and walked toward Bunny. "You're the Easter Bunny," I continued, "I'm sorry for the mix up. I was confused. It won't happen again I promise." I was a foot away from him now. My heart was bearing frantically as he continued to glare down at me. After a few seconds he walked back over near North to lean against the control panel. I sighed in relief, my heart beating quickly. That was terrifying...the Easter Bunny doesn't exactly have a fluffy personality.

"Anyway!" North began to relieve the tension in the room, "Sara, I assume you've met Jack?" I turned and looked up at Jack. His blue eyes were alight and he gave me a small wave.

"Yes, I have."

"Fantastic! Now we can get down to business." I suddenly became nervous. What if they didn't believe me? What if they thought that I was actually working with Death? What if they refused to help me?

"Y-you," I cleared my throat and took a deep breath to keep my voice steady, "You mean Death?" North looked at me surprised. Then glanced at Jack.

"I see you have already been filled in bu-"

"Okay I didn't know anything about him and I don't know how he knows me!" I was talking quickly, my nerves getting to me.

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked as she came over next to me. She put a hand on my back, trying to soothe me.

"I didn't know he had this creepy obsession and apparently he's been stalking me for a while and I don't know why and he grabbed me by the lake and I freaked out and Jack saved me and it was REALLY scary...not that I get scared that's not something that happens often and-"

I jumped when Sandy suddenly threw his golden sand past me, barely missing my face. I then realized he wasn't aiming for me.

"Ow!" Jack yelled as he rubbed the sand out of his eyes. I looked at Tooth who was continuing to flutter next to me, she looked confused. Glancing around at everyone else, I realized they were all confused.

Sandy pointed at Jack and then created a question mark over his head. I turned toward Jack and he scooted over toward me.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Bunny said as he stood up and glared at Jack.

"Tell her what?" He asked. Then a sudden realization seemed to take hold of him.

"Tell me what?" I asked looking up at Jack, then at Tooth.

"Fuuuccckkkk." Jack muttered under his breath. What was going on.

"Are you serious Frostbite?" Bunny growled.

"Okay in my defense a lot happened that was unexpected...like dangerous stuff...so I just kinda forgot?" Jack said with a smile at the end.

"What were you supposed to tell me?" I asked a bit louder. Everyone remained focused on the argument between Jack and Bunny and didn't seem to hear me.

"You forgot? You're telling me that you just forgot to tell her?" Bunny said as he walked over to Jack.

"Well at least I found her!" Jack said lightly poking Bunny in the chest. He obviously wasn't scared of a fight, which at this moment was very idiotic.

"Okay, both of you need a time out." North said trying to cut in between them.

"No! Why don't we let Frosty here explain to her what he should have told her in the first place?"

"Tell me what?!" I practically yelled it this time, still none of them seemed to hear me.

"You know what Kangaroo? Why didn't you go and find her? MAYBE THEN NOTHING WOULD HAVE GOTTEN SCREWED UP?" Jack had some major balls I'll give him that.

"Jack-" Tooth began as she flew over to there small group.

"Don't you dare call me that." Bunny growled.

"I'll call you whatever I want," Jack then leaned up as close to his face as he could, "Kangaroo." Wrong move.

Bunny sudden drew his boomerang and Jack raised his staff. North quickly went between both of them while Tooth hovered over head trying to calm them down. All there voices mashed into one making for a loud and strange scene. These were the Guardians?

I looked over at Sandy with my eyes wide. He just shrugged his shoulders and gave me a small smile. So this was normal? I looked back at the scene and suddenly felt annoyance grow the more I watched.

"Hey!" I yelled. The once again weren't listening. I looked over at Sandy who began trying to get there attention as well.

"Guys!" They still kept bickering, and I felt my annoyance reach its peak.

"HEY!" They finally all stopped and looked at me, "WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" Jack was the one who finally stepped forward after a few seconds of silence.

"Well...I kinda forgot to tell you-"

"What? What do you need to tell me that's so important?" I asked with my voice raised while giving him my best glare. Though I'm sure the anger on my face turned to fear when I heard the voice that rose up behind me.

"Well my pet, it seems you are the new Guardian."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long. This is just a bit of a filler chapter but I hope you enjoy it:)**

Chapter 9

I spun around in shock. No, it couldn't be him. But once I glanced up at the floor above me, my fear became reality. Death stood there leaning against the banister with a big grin on his face.

"No," I muttered as I slowly began backing up, my staff clenched in my right hand, "How did you get in?"

He let out a small laugh before replying, "Death hides in the shadows easily my dear." I felt a shiver travel down my spine as I stared up at his sick smile. His red eyes bore into mine and I felt fear begin to set in.

I backed up a few more feet until I felt a sudden strong arm push me back. Jack had pushed me behind him and the other Guardians had joined him by his side. Jack glanced back at me for a moment before raising his staff up at Death.

"How did you find us?" Jack asked. Death didn't seem threatened at all by Jack or the powerful beings at his side. Instead he created a dagger out of his shadows and twirled it between his fingers as he responded.

"Pitch helped me a bit there...honestly it really wasn't that hard." He chuckled to himself and then began to gaze at me once again.

"You have no business being here!" North bellowed as he lifted one sword up to point up at him, "Tell us what you want."

"Oh! You'd like me to tell you know? But that could spoil the fun."

"Tell us what you want or we will kill you." I was surprised Jack would say such a thing. But Death didn't seem to care.

"You actually think you could defeat me?" He suddenly laughed like it was the funniest idea ever, "That is adorable now tell me Jack Frost how you plan on doing that?" Jack remained silent as Death kept fiddling with the dagger in his hand.

"Tell us what you want." Bunny growled.

"Well I do have a proposition for you." Death said as the knife vanished in a few strands of black mist.

"We are willing to hear it." North said keeping his voice strong. Jack backed up a bit and glanced back at me. I tried not to let my fear show and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay!" Death exclaimed clapping his hands together, "So here's the deal. I was in Burgruss finding my love but your stupid Guardian there," He said pointing at Jack, "Got in the way! So I've just come to retrieve what's mine." I stood in shock, was he serious.

"You mean-" Jack began as he turned back around to look at my pale face.

"Do I need to spell it out for you!" Death yelled making the Guardians raise there weapons a bit higher, "Give me Sara. Give her to me."

"We would never do that!" Tooth yelled. She looked so angry I thought she was going to fly at him right then and there.

"If you don't," Death began glancing at all of them, "There will be war. Between the dark and the light. And I seriously doubt you'd like that." Just by looking at him I knew he was serious. .I couldn't let a war break out over something so small...

"We refus-" Jack began until I pushed past him.

"I'll do it!" I yelled pushing past Jack and walking a few feet in front of them.

"Sara?" He questioned as I continued to walk forward. I stopped and looked up at Death, keeping my voice strong.

"If I go with you, you promise not to hurt anybody? No war?" He smiled down at me and suddenly disappeared in shadow. I drew in a quick breath when he suddenly appeared right in front of me.

"You have my word pet." He said as he gently stroked my face. His touch left me as cold as ice and I had to force myself to not flinch back.

"No!" I heard Jack scream. Suddenly an icicle flew past my head and sunk into Death's shoulder. I turned around in shock and saw Jack running towards me. He grabbed my arms and threw me back. I landed on my back and slid a few feet across the wood floor.

Jack kept his staff raised as Death grimaced in pain, his left hand pressed against his shoulder as blood began seeping through his black shirt. He sneered at Jack then let out a small laugh.

"War it is." Then he was gone. I struggled to get up since I still had Jack's large hoodie on. Jack ran back toward me and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked gripping my arm lightly. His voice was soft but I jerked my arm away. And glared at him.

"What did you just do?" His eyes suddenly grew tougher and his expression quickly changed from one of concern, to one of anger.

"I just saved you from having to go with that...that asshole!" He said angrily pointing and flaring his arms.

"You just started a war! I yelled up at him. We were so close I could feel his breath graze my head as he began to yell a retort back.

"Enough!" North yelled causing us to split apart. He then looked at me softly. "Sara, he was right to do what he did. There is no way we would have let you go with him." The Guardians nodded there heads in agreement and I suddenly felt guilty.

"But I could've stopped-"

"It doesn't matter," North said interrupting me, "We are a team." Tooth flew over to me and gently put a hand on my back. She smiled at me as my eyes widened in realization.

"Is it true? Am I really a Guardian?" I asked.

"Apparently." Bunny said shortly. He was standing next to North and glared at Jack as he continued, "Frostbite forgot to tell you." I looked up at North and he nodded confirming what Bunny said .

"You just forgot?" I said walking towards Jack, shrugging Tooth away in the process. I glared up at him and was suddenly tempted to stab in the chest.

"Manny told us," North said trying to ease my anger, "That's why we were looking for you."

"Manny is...?" Sandy poked me and pointed up toward the skylight. I looked up and saw the moon shining down from above.

"He talks to you?" I asked looking at North. He just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yes."

"He never answers me." I said as I stared up at the silver orb in the sky. Was this him answering me? Am I here to be a Guardian? Why me?

"Anyway," North said as he walked over toward me and put a hand on my shoulder, "We should get some rest. You can stay with me, we have plenty of room." I gazed up at him and gave a small smile.

"Thank you." I muttered. All the Guardians began leaving after small glances to one another, like a secret code.

"Okay," North said returning to his jolly self, "Jack will show you to your room. I will be in my office preparing if you need anything." Jack glared at me, still angry at me as he walked past me toward the stairs.

"Preparing for what?" I asked before following behind Jack.

"War." North replied before abruptly turning and walking away.

I followed Jack up to a room that was next to his. He opened the door and I glanced inside. His was set up just like Jack's, but with no ice or decoration.

"Here."He said gruffly, he began to walk away before I grabbed his hand.

"Jack," He turned around and looked down at me. His icy eyes made my heart flutter, and his soft hand against mine made me blush a bit. "Thank you."

He squeezed my hand tighter before walking away and going into his room. The butterflies in my stomach remained even as I laid down my head to sleep that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Please read and review!**

Chapter 10

 _"Hello Sara." My eyes opened in shock as I turned my head and saw Death sitting at the desk in my room. I wanted to lunge forward and grab my staff but found myself unable to move. I was lying on top of the covers with Jack's hoodie still on, remembering that I was to tired to remove it._

 _Death chuckled as I swiveled my head to look up at him. I knew the fear I was feeling in the pit of my stomach was obvious on my face. He then stood up from the chair, and leaned against the desk._

 _"What's wrong?" His crimson eyes bore into to mine and I swallowed, keeping silent. He waited for me to respond and when I didn't he shrugged and created a knife in his hands. He smirked as he saw my eyes widen and twirled the knife in his hand._

 _"You know I'm not going to hurt you. That would be like destroying the Mona Lisa." He then began walking toward the bed, his shoes thumping against the wood floor. I glared at him, refusing to look away as he sat down. He looked down at me, as I was still unable to sit up, and lifted the knife towards my face. "Somethings are just to precious to destroy," He said as the tip of the knife grazed my left cheek._

 _I couldn't help but flinch, which caused him to draw his hand back. I felt a slight sting on my chin, knowing that flinching caused the knife to cut me. I looked back up at Death and he gave me a sad look._

 _"Look at what you did," He said as he reached his hand towards my face. I tried to turn away but I couldn't turn my head far enough. I felt his thumb touch my chin and trail down my neck, following the trail of blood. His touch made my stomach turn and if I could I would've tried to fight back. He let his thumb linger on my neck for a bit longer before he pulled away, I could see my blood clearly on his pale skin as he looked at it thoughtfully. The pale moonlight was our only elimination, which came through the window above my desk._

 _"You know," He said as he wiped his thumb on his pants, "I would appreciate you talking to me." I stayed silent._

 _"Please? For me?" I looked away toward the wall and tried once again to move, but again failed._

 _"Sara, I just want to talk." The way he said my name, like he had a right to talk to me like we were old friends, made me sick._

 _"Why do you act like you hate me?"_

 _"Because I do!" I finally shouted. I made eye contact with him making sure he understood my anger. He instead just chuckled, like I just made a joke._

 _"No you don't."_

 _"Yes I do." I said letting my frustration spill out with every word. He frowned at me and reached down to grab my hand. I still was unable to move as he grasped my hand in his._

 _"No you don't. That's what they want you to think." I looked up at him in shock. What was he talking about?_

 _"They?" I questioned, knowing who he was talking about but asking anyway._

 _"The Guardians!" He spat. His red eyes became hard as he looked at the wall. "They are trying to convince you that I'm evil," He started as he sat up from the bed and began pacing the floor of my room, "They're the ones who you need to fear."_

 _"I don-"_

 _"NO!" He began yelling, his anger spilling out in screams of rage. I shrunk back as much as I could, His sudden outburst frightening me. "THEY ARE TRYING TO KEEP US APART! BUT YOU ARE MINE, AND IF THEY DON'T REALIZE IT THEY WILL ALL PERISH FROM MY POWER!" He was breathing heavy and then turned towards me. I was looking at him in shock._

 _"I'm so sorry," He began as he sat back down on the bed, "Sometimes I get carried away." He was suddenly so calm, it was terrifying._

 _He then looked down at me and smiled, his white slightly pointed teeth sent shivers down my spine. "But it's okay," He said as he reached down to stroke my face, "We will be together soon, promise." He then bent down and lightly kissed my forehead. I tightly shut my eyes and swallowed hard, bile rising up my throat._

 _He then turned away and stood up heading towards the door. "And don't worry, he'll be taken care of."_

 _"Who?" I asked. Death turned back and looked at me, a scowl forming on his face._

 _"That Jack Frost," He said his voiced laced with poison, "I've seen how he looks at you."_

 _I didn't understand, and if he realized that he didn't bother to explain what he meant as he once again turned around._

 _"Oh and don't tell anyone about our little meeting."_

I sat up with a start, breathing heavy. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my staff, getting in a fighting stance. I looked around my room, and relaxed when I didn't see Death, or anybody for that matter. It was just a dream, a nightmare.

I bowed my head and stared at my tan, bare feet on the wood floor. The pale moonlight lit the room as I calmed my racing heart. It seemed so real. I loosened my grip on my staff and let it fall to the floor. I wiped my forehead, which was dripping with sweat, on Jack's hoodie. I needed to shower

I headed toward the bathroom I knew was attached to my room, but then realized I didn't have any clothes to change into. Where was my old hoodie? I stepped away from the bathroom door and went to head out to find it.

I then saw my desk. My eyes widened as I raised my staff. I turned to fast though and fell on the ground. My head banged against the floor as I let out a little yelp. I looked up at the ceiling for a second before sitting up and rubbing my head. Looking ahead of me at my desk, I saw the chair pulled out. Pulled out like someone had been sitting there...

I jumped as I heard something bang against the door. I quickly stood up and raised my staff once more, but then lowered it when I heard the yell from outside my room.

"Sara!" I sighed in relief and headed over to open the door, "Hey! Open up!" I opened the door and looked up at Jack as he had his hand lifted to bang on the door once more.

"Ja-Hey!" I yelled as he pushed himself into my room and stood in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he raised his staff in front of him.

"Nothing!" I yelled as I stormed back in front of him. My eyes widened as I really looked at him. He was shirtless, with disgruntled hair and wide eyes. He was slightly out of breath and I watched his trim figure slowly rise up and down with each breath he took. I felt my cheeks flush and quickly tried to regain composure.

"I heard something fall...and a yell...so I-" He started looking down at me.

"That something was me," I admitted sheepishly as I tried to ignore the fact that a shirtless Jack Frost was standing in front of me, "And what makes you think you can just storm in here!" I exclaimed leaning my staff against my desk.

"Sorry!" He said as I walked back over to him with my arms folded over my chest. "I thought something bad was happening, and I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said sheepishly looking down, then back up at me.

"..oh" I said after a bit. He was...worried about me? The thought made my heart flutter, but I pushed down the emotions and looked at Jack. His icy eyes were soft, but quickly turned joy filled as a smile spread across his face.

"You fell?" I nodded my head and watched him begin to laugh. I couldn't help but smile and watched him lean against me desk. "Why are you up so early?"

"What time is it?" I asked as I sat down on my bed

"About 2 in the morning." He responded.

"I just-" I suddenly stopped, Death's words rang through my head. _Oh and don't tell anyone about our little meeting._ "I just woke up." I quickly lied trying to cover my stutter. He looked at me for a while before shaking his head.

"You're still wearing my hoodie." I looked down at my clothing and back up at him. He was smiling, ruffling his already messy, silver hair. I took a second to fully admire him. He was still wearing his brown pants like mine, but he still somehow looked attractive. Even though he just spilled out of bed a few minutes ago. I felt my face becoming flushed as I shook my head to clear it of all thoughts.

"Sorry. Where are my clothes?"

"I don't know...why don't you just get some out of your dresser?" He stated it so simply I honestly did question is IQ.

"Because there won't be clothes in there?" I questioned him back. He smirked and leaned his staff down next to mine.

"Oh really?" He said smirking, his blue eyes bright with excitement.

"Yes," I said once again catching myself from staring at all his lean muscle, "Can you please put some clothes on?" I asked standing up and putting my hands on my hips.

"Sassy," He commented as he also began standing up straight, "Don't act like you aren't enjoying it." I flushed as he laughed at me. But I looked up at him and continued to glare as he strolled over to my dresser.

"If you're going to be in my room you have to be fully clothed." I stated walking over to him. I crossed my arms and continued to glare at him, which caused him to laugh.

"It's hard to take your "anger," he said using air quotations, "Seriously when you're about a foot shorter than me." I then stride up to him and continued to look up at him until I realized he wasn't exaggerating. Jack was about 6' at the least, while I was merely 5' 1"...ish. I looked down in defeat until I heard him creak open the left door of my dresser.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to test this out."

"Test what out? The dresser?" I asked pointing to it.

"Yeah! North told me about these! He invented it and put it in the quest rooms." He was excited, which made me want to be excited over the stupid thing.

"Jack, sorry to break it to you but North didn't create the the square block of wood that holds clothes. The dresser has been around for a while." I said letting my voice drift with sarcasm. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"No! Just try it!" He said eagerly waiting for me to do...something.

"Try what? There aren't clothes in there." I peeked inside and saw that like I said, there weren't clothes in it.

"Ugh!" He sighed and walked over to me. He gave a small smirk, his light hair sparkling in the moonlight. He then walked right behind me, and proceeded to put his hands over my eyes. I stepped back and felt his cool, bare stomach against the back of his hoodie that I was wearing. I could feel my heart beat faster as I realized how close I was to him.

"What are y-"

"Okay," He said interrupting me, "Think about what you want to wear...are you doing it?" He asked leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"I guess." I responded thinking of my dark orange hoodie.

"Okay, now reach in." He whispered, his hands still covering my eyes. I sighed and reached my right arm forward and began reaching out. I gasped when I felt it grab something in the dresser. I pulled it out in shock as Jack removed his hands from my eyes. It was just like my old hoodie, it looked like it was the right size and everything.

I gazed up at Jack in shock and smiled and his cocky smirk. I just let Jack Frost prove me wrong.

"Okay, get dressed!" He announced as he took a few steps back.

"Why?"

"We're going to have fun!" He said leaning back against my desk.

"Umm...that's great. But umm...do you think you could leave so I could get changed?" I said sheepishly looking at him. His eyes widened in shock as he began stuttering.

"Yeah! Of course! Sorry...I didn't mean to...umm-" He said slightly bumping into the table to grab his staff, "Yeah...you know what I need to change to!" He exclaimed as he looked down at his bare torso. I smiled and nodded as he began trying to find the doorknob behind him to leave.

"Okay." I told him smiling.

"Yeah! So I'm going back to my room...and then early morning fun!" He said as he finally found the doorknob to leave, "So meet me when you're done...down stairs!" He said giving a shaky smile as he took a step into the hallway.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes." We looked at each other for a while before he shook his head, clearing his throat.

"Okay, so bye." He shut the door and I hear his footsteps as he headed back toward his room. I smirked and entered my bathroom.

I pulled off Jack's hoodie and replaced it with my dark orange one. The new one was soft, and slightly hugged my body. I brushed my hair with the hairbrush they had lying on the white marble counter. I felt good about my appearance for once.

I was about to head out after brushing my teeth when my eyes widened in shock. I got closer to the mirror and saw a small cut on the left side if my chin. I started to shake uncontrollably when it dawned on me. The chair...plus the cut on my chin.

That nightmare I had, it was real.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here's the next chapter! Thanks**_ ** _Ayumu Hai for reviewing my last chapter!_**

 **Chapter 11**

I stared at my reflection in shock. It was real...all of it. I closed my eyes as I tried to calm my shaking hands and racing heart. What was I going to do? I couldn't tell anyone...not even Jack. They would get hurt and it would be my fault.

I had to act like nothing was wrong. So I slowly walked out of the bathroom, then out of my bedroom. I headed down stairs with my staff in hand and waited for Jack. He wasn't down yet so I focused on happy thoughts...crisp breezes, cute animals, Jack...

I widened my eyes and shook my head. I'm not going to think about him, I mean why would I? With the inner conflict growing in my mind I walked across the wood floors to the large control panel in the middle of the room. My bare feet were a bit cold from the smooth floor, but I continued to ignore it like I always had.

I stood in front of the large panel full of buttons and the large globe full of lights. I dropped my staff on the ground and stood on my tiptoes to get a better look at all the different sized buttons. I reached toward the left side of the panel and pressed a decent sized button near the corner. I looked up as I heard a slight creak. The skylight began to open and showed the full moon shining in.

I smiled as the moonlight shined down into the room. I looked back down at the panel and saw a large button at the top of the panel. I stood on my tiptoes to reach it, but found I was too short. I leaned as far as I could and jumped when a hand came out and grabbed me less than an inch from the button.

"Jack!" I yelled as he lightly pushed my arm back.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He said smirking at me. I felt my face flush as his large hand easily remained wrapped around my wrist.

"Sorry..." I muttered under my breath as I embarrassingly looked down at the floor.

"Sorry I scared you," He said as he drew his hand away, "North just upgraded this," He said tapping the panel with his staff, "He told me he put some...um...dangerous new things in it. That's why I stopped you."

"Oh," I said looking at his silver hair that was glowing in the moonlight. His blue hoodie he had put on showed the lean muscle on his arms, and I tried my best to ignore his looks. His muscle, his bright eyes, his hair...everything. I needed to treat him as a colleague, as maybe a friend, but never as the person who makes my stomach tie up in knots.

"What's wrong?" He asked his face turning down is a slight frown.

"Nothing."

"Liar." I glared up at him. He continued to look down at me, waiting for me to respond.

"Nothing is wrong." I tried to insist.

"Well," He said as he stepped closer to me. He was close enough now to where I could see the details on the snowflakes that were frozen on the collar of his hoodie. "Atleast we know you aren't the Guardian of Truth."

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are. And you're lying about not lying which is almost as bad as the first lie you lied about."

"What?" I asked after a second of trying to unravel his tongue twister.

"I don't know. I lost track too. Either way you need to tell me what's wrong."

"Why? What makes you think you deserve to know?" I asked letting my sass come out. He looked down with a light smile as he responded.

"Because maybe I care about your well being." My eyes widened as he continued to look at me with his icy eyes continued to look down at me.

"I...I'm nervous about being a Guardian." It wasn't a lie...I was nervous about that.

"Don't worry," He said with a broad smile, "It will be easier when you realize what you are the Guardian of."

"He didn't tell you that?" I asked pointing up at the moon.

"Manny? No, you need to figure that out on your own."

"I do? Okay...well I'm the Spirit of Autumn?"

"Yes!" Jack said excitedly, "But what about you stands out? Hope? Fun?"

"Let me guess...you're the Guardian of Fun." I said laughing.

"Of course!" We laughed for a bit before he continued to speak, "Are you sure nothing else is wrong."

I paused a second, the sudden change of mood was jarring and surprised me. I took a deep breath before answering, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well then stop the long face!" Jack exclaimed slightly hovering above the ground twirling his staff lightheartedly, "We are going to have fun remember?"

"Right...so what are we goin-"

"It's a...surprise!" Jack said slightly red in the face. I looked at him slightly confused for a few seconds before he sighed and picked up my staff. He handed it to me with a smile as he continued to hover over the ground.

"So you're not going to tell me?" I questioned suspiciously as I took my staff from his hand.

"Trust me," He said as he grabbed my hand, "You'll love it." I looked at our enclosed hands then back up to him, and for a split second, I saw a young boy with brown, messy hair. I blinked in surprise and he was gone, in his place stood Jack.

With a smirk, we began flying up to the skylight. Jack manually opened it, and hand in hand we flew outside. We flew in a comfortable silence for a while, flying below the clear night sky. I looked at the snow dunes and the sinking moon in the sky as we flew toward our destination.

Jack obviously knew where he was going, he flew with a purpose, his hand in mine leading me forward with him. Our hands entwined together made my stomach flutter, his slightly cool skin against mine. I studied him more as we flew. His silver hair getting ruffled in the breeze, his pale skin contrasting against my tan skin, how his hand was almost twice as large as mine, his eyes always showing a certain clever, happiness.

Jack glanced toward me and I looked away, embarrassed. It wasn't much longer before we arrived. We gently landed in the cold snow as Jack excitedly dropped my hand and stood in front of me.

"We're here!" He said his arms held up high.

"Oh." I said looking at the barren wasteland, that looked just like...everywhere else.

"Wow. Takes a lot to impress you," Jack said sarcastically, "Follow me." He then headed towards a big snow drift. I followed him curiously as he waited for me near the base of the drift. Once I got closer I saw that it wasn't snow, but ice.

"An ice cave?" I questioned seeing his smug smile. He then banged his staff against it letting snow fall away, showing the mouth of the cave that had once been covered.

"Yeah!" He then walked in. I quickly followed behind him, trying not to let my barefeet slip on the ice. After a few more steps Jack shot his arm out, making me stop. I glanced around at the ice walls, it was very beautiful.

"This place is fantastic!" I said smiling at him, trying to duck under his arm. He lightly grabbed my shoulder and looked down at me. I gasped at his sudden movement, realizing how close we were.

"This last part is the surprise." He said smirking. He stepped behind me and covered my eyes with his hands. I laughed lightly and let him guide me across the slick ice. I was going to ask how long it would be when Jack stopped.

"Ready?" He asked whispering in my ear.

"Sure?" I questioned making him laugh. He removed his hands from my eyes, and my mouth dropped in awe. We were in a large, hollowed out room made completely of ice. It was about the size of both our rooms but together, and had a hole in the ceiling acting as a skylight. The stalagmites and stalactites looked delicate, yet strong. I stepped further into the room, looking all around. I turned and saw Jack looking at me, but he turned away when he saw me looking at him.

"Did you do this?" I asked on amazement walking back toward him.

"Nope," He said leaning against one of the walls, "Nature is a beautiful thing." I smiled and stood in front of him.

"This place is beautiful," I said gazing up at him, "Thank you." I remember when I first talked to Jack, his arrogance making me dread talking to him. But now I only saw the Jack who saved my life, made me smile, and took me here.

"Don't thank me," He said standing up straight, "I thought you would like it. Besides there are more beautiful things then this."

"Like what?" I asked slightly bewildered. He looked down at me, with his eyes gazing into mine.

"You see it everyday, but you don't even know it." I looked at him slightly confused before he continued, "I come here alot." He walked toward the center of the room, and I followed.

"Why?"

"When Bunny gets on my nerves, or I just need time by myself, I come here. Gives me time to think." He said sitting down against a large stalagmite.

"It is very peaceful out here." I said sitting down next to him. We let our staffs drop down next to our sides. I glanced up at him and he was messing with hair.

"Um...I...uh."

"Jack? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Wait. It's going to start soon." Just as he said that, the sun began to rise. I smiled as the sunlight caused the ice to shine light purples, oranges, yellows, and reds. It was even more beautiful than it was before. I laughed slightly as the colors sparkled around us, and heard Jack laugh.

"I've never brought anyone here before," He said gazing around, "I trust you. More than that I see you, and you make me feel different." I felt my face flush, he wasn't saying what I was hoping. There's no way.

"I'm honored." That was an awkward thing to say...good job Sara.

"Sara..." He started, but then quickly stood up and started pacing.

"Jack?" I asked standing up as well, watching him. He looked at me, and we locked eyes for a few seconds before he walked closer.

We were inches away before he finally shook his head, muttering, "Screw it." He then grabbed the sides of my face, and pressed his lips against mine.

I stood in shock as he pulled away after a second. Did Jack Frost just kiss me?

"I'm sorry," He muttered slightly out of breath, "I shouldn't have done that. I just...since I met you...I feel like I've known you for ever-"

"Jack." I said walking toward him. I bit my lip nervously, then before I changed my mind, I went up on my tiptoes and lightly kissed his cheek. He looked at me in shock, making me giggle. He then reached down and cupped my chin, bringing my face up toward his. He kissed me lightly, I moved in with the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. We parted breathing heavier, with smiles on our faces. His hair reflecting the colors of light around us.

"We should get back." He said grabbing my hands lightly.

"Okay." I whispered as we grabbed out staffs and headed back to the workshop.

I couldn't stop smiling as we flew back, his hand in mine once again. I felt genuinely happy, for the first in a long time. Nothing could ruin this.

As we walked back in to the workshop, we stopped at the staircase leading up toward our rooms.

"Thank you." I said one last time. I looked at him and I saw his eyes widen. Before I could look behind me, I was swept off my feet. My staff fell out of my hand and I heard it clatter against the wood floor. I was being pulled across the floor from a rope of black sand that had wound around my legs.

I struggled against it as it pulled me toward the large doors we had just entered through. I looked up as I stopped at the feet of the Nightmare King himself. Pitch smiled down at me, his yellow eyes boring into mine.

"Hello." His voice made me want to throw up as fear began to surface. I struggled against the sand, but found it strong. Pitch reached down toward me when an icicle pierced into his shoulder. He yelled in pain as the sand around my feet disspaeared. Before I could think, Jack pulled me up and we ran back toward the stairs.

I looked behind us as Pitch raised his arms to release Nightmares towards us. Jack pulled me behind the control panel and we sat behind it.

"Just let me get my staff!" I yelled as Jack began killing the creatures before they could reach us.

"No!" He said ducking back down beside me, "Sara listen to me!"

"I can help you!" I yelled as Jack shot another icicle at a Nightmare.

"No," He said leaning back down next to me, "They want you! Don't you understand that?"

"That doesn't mean I can't help!"

"You can," He said standing up to continue fighting against the Nightmares, "Turn on the Northern Lights to call the rest of us, then grab your staff and run up stairs to hide." I realized fighting wouldn't get us anywhere, so I frowned at him but then stood up and pressed the button marked "Guardians."

I looked up at the skylight to see the Northern Lights begin to glow. I barely dodged some black sand that came hurtling towards my head. I saw Pitch begin to walk towards us, his Nightmares still continuing to charge at Jack.

"Run!" I heard Jack scream. For once I did what he said without question. I grabbed my staff and quickly flew up the stairs.

I looked down over the balcony and saw Jack holding his own against Pitch. I ran into my room, and closed the door behind me.

Before I could think my staff was knocked out of my hand, and I was pressed against the wall with a black knife against my throat. I felt fear begin to grow as Death looked me right in the eyes.

"Hello Pet."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long:( Please read and review! I'm also going to change the rating of this story to M just in case**_

 **Chapter 12**

I felt my heart beating so fast I thought it might leap out of my chest. I dared not to move because of the dark, gleaming knife against my throat.

"If you scream I will make sure your friend down there won't live to see the light of day." Death said with a slight smile. He could be bluffing, but risking it wasn't an option. I nodded my head lightly to show him I understood, as he slowly removed the knife from my throat.

He kept the knife in his hand as he took a step back to look at me. I glanced down at my staff which had been knocked out my hand to the floor. Seeing my brief expression of hope, he smiled at me.

"Well now," He said bending down to pick up my only hope of escape, "We don't want anything bad to happen do we?" He said turning around to lean my staff against my dresser on the other side of the room. While his back was turned I lunged toward the door.

I barely had my hand on the knob when Death's arms circled around me. He growled angrily as I thrashed against him.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. He let me thrash as he put a hand over my mouth trying to keep me silent. I tried to scream but only muffled noise came out. I hit and clawed, squirmed and kicked but he was too strong.

"If you don't stop I will kill him." I froze in shock. Not Jack. I heard him chuckle as he removed his hand from my mouth and dropped me to the ground. I gasped as my legs gave out causing me to fall back on the floor.

"Don't hurt him." I said without thinking. He scowled and began to come towards me. I scooted back on my hands watching his angry expression begin to saunter closer with each step. Once I was cornered against the wall, he bent down so we were face to face.

"What would you do if I did?" I took a deep breath and looked straight into his cold, red eyes.

"I'd kill you." We stared in a thick silence for a few seconds before he laughed while standing back up. I quickly stood up as well, not wanting to seem meek.

"You? You would kill me? With no weapon?" He stood in the middle of the room bending down to pick up the knife he dropped earlier when I tried to escape. He was right, I was powerless and he was too strong. But I wasn't going to let that shake me, I wasn't going to let him win.

"Don't touch him." He looked at me with a straight face for a few seconds. He then sighed and walked back over, the knife twirling in between his fingers.

"I won't. Okay?" I nodded slightly as he turned away again. His demeanor was so calm, like he didn't just invade and strike out against the Guardians. It was chilling how confident he was, like he knew he couldn't be beat.

"Why are you here?" I said trying to calm the pit of fear growing in my stomach.

"I feel like I've explained this enough," Death said walking back toward me, "You are going to come with me." He was a few feet away smirking like he just won the lottery.

"You said me or war. We chose war. You even said-"

"I know what I said. But I chose both." He said slowly inching closer. I backed up as far as I could against the wall, letting my anger spill out.

"You think I'll ever love you! You disgust me!" He was mere inches away from me, looking down at me with a scowl. I stood up straighter to make the inches of height between us seem unimportant.

"You will learn." He growled as he slightly pointed the knife at my neck.

"I will never love you! I love Jack!" I yelled. He was silent for a few seconds and I widened my eyes in shock. I did love Jack, and I could finally say it. I felt my lips turn up into a smile as I thought about him, until Death closed a hand around my throat pushing me hard against the wall.

"How dare you." He stated letting my feet dangle in the air, "I am offering you everything and you choose to disobey." I struggled to breath as I clawed at his large hand wrapped around my throat.

"Please..." I croaked out feeling myself get light headed from lack of oxygen.

"WHAT! YOU THINK YOU CAN ASK THINGS OF ME! YOU ARE MINE AND I WILL NOT COME SECOND PLACE TO HIM AGAIN!" He pulled his hand back letting me crumple to the floor. I coughed and rubbed my throat as I began breathing again. Death turned and took a few steps back, his back turned towards me.

"What?" I managed to say after I few seconds. I saw him slightly turn to acknowledge me once again as I continued, "What do you mean again?" This time he fully spun around and looked at me. I stood up still rubbing my throat as he blankly stared at me for what felt like an eternity. He then grinned a sick grin that made my stomach turn.

"I didn't even think about it," He commented almost to himself as he stalked back towards me, "I suppose he has no recollection of it either. I forgot you didn't know." He said finally addressing me, letting the knife in his hand dissapear in a few strands of smoke. I was at first relieved he was now weaponless, but the look on his face made me nervously watch him walk over.

"What?" I questioned as his red eyes looked me up and down.

"Our past." He stated nonchalantly as he let the space between us once again become little to none.

"I don't understand." I said turning my head away as I could feel the heat from his body. He smelled of spices I couldn't name, and my stomach churned as he leaned down towards my ear.

"Maybe it's for the better." I tried to turn away but he placed his hands against the wall, his arms trapping me. He leaned down and peered at me as I squirmed under him uncomfortably.

"Get away!" I yelled angrily trying to push him away. He fell back an inch from surprise. Trying to use this to my advantage I tried to duck under him. But he scowled and pushed me back against the wall.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you." He muttered as he pushed his body into mine. I couldn't help but let fear take over as I punched him in the chest, hitting the dark material of his shirt as hard as I could. But he didn't budge, he grabbed my wrists and held them above me with one hand.

"No!" I cried as I began to kick my legs out. He smirked at me as he easily dodged my legs. I then looked up as some his shadows circled up my body towards my wrists, where they then wove themselves keeping my hands in place. I pulled against them as hard as I could while he watched me struggle.

"You're so feisty," He said leaning back in closer, "That makes it fun."

"What are you talking about?" I asked ready to kick him when he came close enough. He smirked at me making my skin crawl and once again strain against the shadows that bound me.

"I assume Jack," He began saying his name with venom, "Hasn't shown you much in the aspect of pleasure." My eyes widened in shock as my mind began to comprehend.

"No! Don't touch me!" I yelled as he walked closer. I kicked out at him even though he continued to dodge my legs. I finally landed one of my feet right into his stomach. He gave a small grunt as he finally grabbed one of my legs, keeping me from lashing out. He smirked and continued towards me. That's when realization really hit, I was helpless. Suddenly the thought of being strong melted away as hysteria took its place.

"NO! HELP! PLEASE! JACK!" I yelled as loud as I could until Death clamped a hand over my mouth. He dropped my leg and smirked down at me.

"He's not coming this time." He whispered as he lightly trailed his tongue across the nape of my neck. I squirmed and tried to scream as the weight of his body kept my bottom half from fighting back.

I felt his dark hair graze my cheek as he lifted his head. I felt tears begin to stream down my face as I continued to struggle against my bounds and scream against his hand.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy this soon enough." He then snaked his hand down toward the hem of my hoodie. He slowly began dragging it under my hoodie, his pale skin making contact with my tan pigmented skin. I squirmed as his hand reached above my belly button, heading up higher toward my bust.

He laughed as his hand was inches away from my bra, watching me try to struggle to no avail. Suddenly before he could assault me anymore the door to my room burst open and Death turned in shock.

"Let her go!" I heard a familiar voice yell, his staff ready to shoot sharp icicles in his direction. Jack with the Guardians behind him, stared him down. He frowned at me before removing his hand from my mouth and his other hand from beneath my hoodie.

"Sorry," Death said looking back at me, "We'll finish this later." He then smirked back at Jack.

"You son of a bitch!" Jack yelled his face hard as he lunged toward him, but he had disspaeared in the shadows. Jack angrily looked around, looking ready to kill anything that moved.

The binds on my wrist disspaeared when Death did, and I fell to the floor. Jack turned and ran over to me as the rest of the Guardians followed. Tooth gingerly helped me up with a worried expression as Jack held my forearms looking at me, letting his staff fall to the ground.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked concern adamant on his face. I expected him to be bear some injuries having just fought the Nightmare King, but he looked perfect.

"...no." I responded after a second. I felt emotions begin welling up, and I tried to push them back. Guardians don't get emotional, they have to be strong. But the realization of what happened, and what could have happened hit me really hard.

"Are you sure mate?" I looked up to see the rest of the Guardians looking at me with concern, "You don't look that good." I tried to smile at Bunny, but I felt tears begin to well up instead. I looked at them all, then back to Jack who had continued to hold my arms.

"Sara?" Jack questioned looking at me with his light blue eyes. I remembered gazing into the red eyes of Death as he wanted to do the unthinkable. And tears began to spill as I looked at him.

"Jack." I said before slamming myself into his chest. The tears flowed freely as he hugged me back, lightly whispering.

"It's okay? I'm here, you're safe." He stroked my back gently as he held me tight. I felt weak and cleared my throat and pushed away from him.

"I'm sorry," I said clearing my throat and wiping my tears, "I'm not usually so emotional." I said turning towards the Guardians and trying to keep my voice from wavering. To my surprise, Tooth flew over and hugged me so tight I thought she was going to break one of my ribs.

"I'm so glad your safe." She muttered keeping me locked into her hug. She eventually pulled away and I looked at the rest of them. Sandy gave me a warm smile, and Bunny for once didn't look all tough, but instead showed signs of sorrow as he looked at me with gentle eyes.

"This is bad." North said rubbing his beard, "We had not only Pitch, but Death break in unnoticed."

"Is everyone okay?" I asked looking around at them all.

"Yeah," Jack responded looking at me strangely, "Pitch was driven off easily when everyone arrived. He was the diversion."

"We will meet tomorrow. Everyone go home and stay safe," North ordered. Everyone complied, and left with little argument. North was the leader, and his tone suggested this wasn't the time for arguing. Even Jack didn't have a snide comment to make.

North suddenly hugged me once everyone but Jack had left, "I'm sorry." He muttered as he lightly patted me on the shoulder. I looked up at him and gave a small smile. He then walked out of the room leaving Jack and I alone.

"You're coming with me." Jack grabbing my hand and pulling me into his room.

"Jack?" I questioned as he sat me down on his bed.

"There is no way that he is going to touch you again." He spat angrily as he squatted down in front of me.

"Jack.." I muttered as I felt tears begin to form again. Seeing this Jack sat on the bed and hugged me to his chest. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I let the tears fall onto his hoodie.

"You don't have to play tough" He muttered as he held me. I cried into him until the tears had dried up, then I sat up and looked up at him.

"Thank you." I felt love replace the fear in my chest. Jack was here, and I felt oddly complete.

"It's my fault," He said looking down as if he was ashamed, "I told you to go up. I thought you'd be safe!"

"It's not your fault!" I retorted making him look up in surprise. I put my hands against his chest and looked up at him. "Don't blame yourself."

He smiled lightly and gently grabbed my hands. I felt the urge to play with his silvery hair or to throw my arms around his neck. But I chose to instead let him stand up, and sit on the chair next to the bed.

"You should sleep," He said sitting down, "You've been through alot." He said so softly. He cared so much, and showed it so openly.

"My staff-" I started. But instead of letting me finish he walked out of the room. After a few seconds he returned with my staff, and his as well. He laid them down near the dresser and carressed my cheek.

"Now sleep." He sat back down on the chair. I suddenly remembered the last time I slept and felt a chill run through my spine.

"Jack?" I blurted out making him look up in surprise.

"Yeah?"

"Um..." I began embarrassed, "Can you sleep with me?" I expected him to laugh, but he smiled lightly and replied with a nod of his head.

He laid down next to me on top of the covers, and lightly held me from behind.

"Thank you." I muttered as I began to drift into sleep. His arms around me made me feel safe, and even though we had to face evil tomorrow, I was happy to feel secure in his arms for the night.

"Goodnight." He replied before we both drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I'll start updating more often now that life is little less hectic:) Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**_

 **Chapter 13**

"I already told you," I sighed letting irritation tinge my voice. Right now all the Guardians were down stairs in North's office. The only one listening to me anymore was Jack and North. Jack was listening just for my comfort and North demanded me tell him what happened again...and again. I had told it atleast ten times and was honestly tired of repeating myself.

It all started a few hours after Jack and I feel asleep, North woke us up by banging on Jack's door. He yelled through the thick, wooden door that he wanted all Guardians to meet. When Jack yelled back that he thought rest was a better option, North stated that we had had enough and it was time to work.

After being forced to get up, we headed down to North's office. I was amazed at first, all the toys he had made and such, flying around but never getting in the way. But soon as Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy piled in the room got a lot more cramped, causing irritation on all sides. The first time North demanded me to tell my account of what had happened, everyone listened with the hope of learning anything to lead us towards Death and Pitch.

But after the third time, everyone was ready to do anything else. I looked at North in the hopes that he would finally give up, but he didn't.

"I don't care. Tell me again." He demanded sitting behind his large desk.

"Crikey! She told you everything!" Bunny sighed. He was sitting against one of the walls fiddling with his boomerangs.

"She knows something," North stated. I groaned as he leaned forward to hear the same story...again.

"I don't know anything!" I yelled making the rest of them perk their heads up. "I've told you everything." I whispered shyly, embarrassed I snapped. North just smiled warmly and nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked as he leaned against the wall next to me. "You didn't see anything?"

"No." I responded fidling with the strings of my hoodie.

"You don't remember anything?" Tooth chimed in standing next to Sandy who had formed a question mark made of sand over his head.

I paused and tightened my grip on my staff, "Too much," I said quietly. I could sense a heavy weight in the room after that. I didn't want to remember what happened a few hours earlier, what could have happened if they hadn't shown up.

"Hey," Jack said letting his staff lean against the wall as he lightly grabbed my hands. I looked up at him and saw him smile slightly. He pulled me in to a hug, "I won't let anything happen to you." I let my head rest against his chest for a second before finally pulling away. I smiled, looking at Jack to let him know I was okay.

"Are you guys...what?" Bunny asked confused. Jack and I turned confused.

"What Kangaroo?" Bunny scowled before continuing.

"Are you guys a...you know...couple?" I widened my eyes in surprise and looked up at Jack, but I smiled when I saw his pale cheeks flushed red.

"Oh my gosh!" Tooth squealed in excitement. "That is so adorable!" She covered her face with her hands with a big smile on her face. Sandy gave a sand thumbs up, and North smiled lightly with a glint in his eyes.

"Are you blushing?" Bunny asked Jack.

"No!" Jack responded quickly. I started laughing at his embarrasment as his face turned even brighter.

"Haha," North suddenly chuckled, "Come on Bunny. A deal is a deal." Bunny sighed and lightly banged his head against the wall.

"Really?" He asked as North stood up grinning.

"Wait." Jack started, "Did you guys bet on our relationship?" He asked gesturing towards me.

"Of course!" North exclaimed, "And I won!" I looked at him, confusion etched on my face.

"Are you serious?" I asked. When North just smiled back, I rolled my eyes and let a smirk cross my face.

"But come on! You seriously thought someone like Jack could win somebody over?" Bunny exclaimed standing up.

"Hey!" Jack spoke up, his cheeks slowly becoming the pale white they usually are.

"Okay, Bunny a deals a deal. Say it." North said watching Bunny expectedly.

"But-"

"That's what happens when you come in second." North laughed. My eyes widened, and I looked up at Jack quickly. He looked at me quizzically as recollection dawned on me.

"Fine," Bunny sighed after a few seconds, "Christmas is better than-"

"What," I said interrupted their conflict, "Coming in second." I muttered to myself.

"What?" Tooth said as she flew over next to me.

"Death mentioned something about coming in second," I said as everyone leaned in closer to listen, "And that it wasn't going to happen again."

"Second?" Tooth questioned, "Second to who? For what?"

"Coming in second to Jack." Everyone looked over at him as he watched me.

"That means...we have a past?" Jack asked. I looked over at North as he was shaking his head.

"It makes sense. You guys connected very fast, that might be because of that."

"No," Jack muttered, "How could I forget something like that?"

"Jack, many memories were lost a few years ago. Pitch could have taken some of yours as well."

I watched as everyone slowly lifted their gazes to me.

"Sara," Bunny began, "Have you ever seen your memories?"

"No." I said slightly ashamed. I had never even thought about asking to see them, I didn't know that it was possible. Besides, back then I wouldn't have wanted to intrude on anyone.

"Well come with me!" Tooth yelled suddenly very hyper. I watched in shock as she dragged me out of the room by the arm.

"Tooth! Where are we going?"

"We're going to find your memories!" I planted myself firmly as everyone caught up with us out in the workshop.

"It's that easy?" I questioned. She happily nodded her head and went to take my hand again.

"Crikey, if you're in such a hurry why don't we rake the tunnels?" He rolled his eyes as he turned around and nudged Sandy out of the way. Tooth flew over near Bunny as I walked over toward Jack.

"Tunnels?" Jack smirked in response to my question. Suddenly, with a few taps of Bunny's foot, a large hole opened in the ground. I gasped in shock as it grew wider and everyone began to jump in. Jack guided me over to the side of the seemingly endless pit.

I glanced over at him in confusion. He just gingerly grabbed my hand while asking, "Ready?"

"Sure?" I said not knowing what to expect. A second later we jumped in together and seemed to slide down a pitch black slide. After a few seconds I couldn't help but laugh and enjoy the long ride.

We landed on a hard tiled floor. Well, Jack landed gracefully while I clumsily fell over. But I sat in shock as I gazed out at all the different floating spires and rooms with beautiful designs etched on them. Jack bent over to help me up as North bellowed, "Come on! Let's go!" We quickly followed the rest of the Guardians with Tooth leading the way into a new room.

She pushed the large, wooden doors open with a grunt and lead us into the largest room I had ever seen. And in it were shelves filled with cylinders. Each cylinder had a face on it, and as I watched Tooth flutter about the room, I noticed they were filled with teeth.

As I stood astounded Jack seemed impatient with how long it was taking. I wanted to smack the look of annoyance off his face, but decided against it for obvious reasons.

"Found it!" Tooth exclaimed as she flew back to our group in a haste. She handed me a golden cylinder, with a picture of a young girl. The girl had dark brown hair, tan skin, and muddy colored eyes. Throughe the glass side of the cylinder, I could see small, white teeth rattling around in it.

"Is that me?" I questioned looking up from the picture to Tooth.

"I think so. It's the only Sara I could find from Jack's time period that would make sense." I have no idea how she searched through all the cylinders so quickly. She must have a system that thrives on the chaos of millions of different teeth and cylinders filled with them.

"It can't be me," I said looking again at the young girl on the golden tube, "I have gold in my eyes."

"Yeah." Jack said studying the picture then looking back at me.

"Jack's whole appearance changed when he became a spirit," Tooth assured us, "It's likely Sara's eyes changed. Right?" She questioned North as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Right. Well have fun!" I watched as he and the rest of the Guardians began to leave the room. Sandy waved at me with a smile as he began to leave with the rest of them.

"Wait!" I said grabbing Jack's hand before he headed off with the rest of them, "Can you stay?" I asked looking up at his light eyes. He smirked a little and lead me to the middle of the room.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said as we began to sit on the floor, "You're obviously a part of my past so you have a right to see it. Also," I stated shyly tracing the markings on my staff which I had placed on the ground near me, "I'm nervous."

"Why?" Jack asked resting his hand on my shoulder.

"You know," I said lightly smiling at him, "Ever since I became...this," I said gesturing to myself, "I always was asking "Why am I here? Where do I come from?" And now I finally have the chance I've been waiting for. To finally let go of this fear and discover who I was and why I'm here now. But now I'm scared that I won't like what I find. That instead of answers, I'll just have more questions and will never be able to really understand." I finished looking back down at the floor. I had never shared that with anyone before and I was embarrassed that I did.

"Sara," Jack said cupping my face in his hands, forcing me to look him the eye, "No matter what happens, you'll always belong here. And you'll always have a place in my heart." I felt my cheeks blush as he, seemingly amazed of himself, ruffled his messy hair as his cheeks turned crimson.

"Jack," I said at a lost for words, "Thank you." He looked back up at me and smirked playfully. But before he could speak I took a deep breath and opened the cylinder in my hands and watched as my memories began to unfold before my eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**I decided to split the memories into two parts, so enjoy! Please review!**

 **Chapter 14**

 _I ran around a house with a young boy chasing me. I laughed as he let me win my little race and looked up at him._

 _"Mom, did you see how fast Sara was!" The little boy explained as he pulled me over to the adults sitting in front of the wooden house._

 _"She's a speedy one," a grown man with a beard explained as he picked me up and set me on his lap. My father. His twinkling eyes reminded me of stars in the night, full of life and mystery. "She's two now and already the spitting image of her mother." I laughed as I threw my arms around him._

 _My father was going to build us a house in the woods, which was about two miles from town. We had just met our new neighbors, the Overlands. After my mother died, my father took it upon himself to raise me the best he could, which meant moving to a new town to find work._

 _He smiled at me as he set me down on the ground and continued talking to the Overlands. I felt a poke in the arm from the three year old boy. His brown hair was long and messy, but his brown eyes showed a directness, along with a sense of mischief._

 _"You're it!" He exclaimed running away from me toward the back of his house._

 _"What's your name?" I asked sprinting after him._

 _"Jackson!"_

 _A five year old me sat alone at a grave. I tried to keep tears back as I said a final good bye to my father. He had died from a sickness no one could cure. It was tragic, I felt alone in the world._

 _But as I struggled to keep the tears in, I felt Jack walk up from behind me. I stood up and looked at him with red eyes and wild hair. If he did observe how broken I was, he ignored it. He just hugged me tightly and slowly walked me over to where his parents were waiting with a new born baby._

 _I was eight and running through the woods with Jack at my side. The Overlands' had basically adopted me after my father died, and since then Jack and I were inseparable. I would help Jack pull pranks on people in town, while he taught me the best parts of life. I didn't realise he was teaching me anything, and he didn't either._

 _We laughed as we skidded down a hill, avoiding the trees as we slid down._

 _"Come on!" Jack yelled at me as he waited for me to catch up to him._

 _"You know I have short legs!" I responded reaching him at the bottom of the incline. I quickly made sure my pants were tied tightly around my ankles before we continued running through the trees. I had a hatred for dresses and skirts. Mainly because they would get in the way while I was out playing. When Jack's mom heard this, instead of scolding me on what a lady should wear and how they should act, she sewed me my own pants. Many of the townsfolk will talk to her about how they've chosen to take care of me, saying they should teach me how to be a housewife quickly so I can marry early. But she always disagreed with them._

 _Now everyone was accustomed to Jack and I strolling around. Me in my masculine clothes and him with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. We hadn't gotten in trouble for any of our pranks yet, but we had one rule we were supposed to follow..._

 _"Jack," I asked as we continued running through the crunching leaves, "Shouldn't we turn around? You know we aren't supposed to stray far from the path."_

 _"Sara," Jack said faking astonishment as he stopped and turned around to face me, "Since when do you ever doubt me?"_

 _"Umm...kinda a lot."_

 _"I'm a whole year older than you," He began smirking, "Which means that I'm smarter." He folded his arms across his chest while looking down at me._

 _"It does not!" I gasped. I also folded my arms and scowled at him. "I just don't want to get into trouble."_

 _"Ugh! Come on!" He yelled pulling me away from my spot. I let him pull me by the arm as we continued forward again. Suddenly, Jack lost his footing and tumbled backwards. His grip on my arm tightened, causing me to tumble down with him. We fell down a small drop off, thankfully we only fell about ten feet._

 _I landed on top of Jack, and he groaned. "Owwwww," He let his head rest back on the ground, "Get off of me." I rolled to the side and slowly stood up._

 _"Are you okay?" I asked watching him stand up._

 _"Yes."_

 _"You're stupid!" I yelled in the way that all eight year olds do when they want to get a point across._

 _"How was I supposed to know we were going to fall?" He retorted, seemingly bewildered by my outburst._

 _"By using your eyes and seeing that there was a..." I trailed off as my gaze looked beyond where Jack was standing. He turned around following my gaze, and we both smiled. We gave each other a quick glance and ran toward the body of water._

 _"Woah," Jack muttered as we reached the side of the water, "I didn't know this was here!"_

 _"It's a pond!" I exclaimed excitedly gazing into the clear water._

 _"No it's not. It's a lake."_

 _"Pond." I said glaring up at him._

 _"Lake," He once again stated with a smirk on his face, "It's too big to be a pond."_

 _"Well it's too small to be a lake." I responded folding my arms._

 _"Fine. It's a...Plake." He said spreading his arms out toward the...plake._

 _I frowned at him and was about to tell him he was stupid when Jack's face let up._

 _"This good be ours!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"This could be our place!" He exclaimed excitedly, "A place only we know about...where we could visit together and play games."_

 _I smiled up at Jack as he finished._

 _"We can come back tomorrow!" He said before turning around and walking away._

 _"Why can't we play now?" I asked sadly._

 _"Because we need to go before mom and dad kill us." I saw the setting sun and knew he was right. So I quickly jogged over to walk next to him. We both smiled at our new found secret before heading back home._

 _I was nine and staring up at the clear, blue sky. I was laying on my back near the lake waiting for Jack. I let my toes wiggle in the grass as I sighed. He was taking forever._

 _I jumped up on my feet at the sound of a twig snapping. I spun around looking for the cause of the noise._

 _"Jack?" I called out. I saw a flash of movement in the corner of my eye and quickly turned in surprise. Some large bush had rustled nearly twenty feet away from me._

 _"Jack?" I called out again as I timidly walked over to the shrub. When I got to it, I took a deep breath and began to lean down to search. My heart was racing, and the sudden thought of wolves or mountain lions made the hair on my neck stand up._

 _"BOO!"_

 _I screamed as something jumped out of the bush. I tripped and fell backwards, thankfully missing the water a few feet to my right. I gasped and tried to calm my racing heart. I looked up with wide eyes when I heard laughter. And sure enough..._

 _"JACKSON!" He didn't seem to hear me though as he clutched his stomach with tears streaming from his eyes._

 _"You...you were..." He kept trying to talk between his large bursts of laughter. I stood up and brushed off my pants before walking over to him. I smacked him on the shoulder and began walking away. My hit stopped his laughing and I could almost feel his eyes staring at my back in amazement. I was old enough now to not let him get away with everthing, and he wasn't used to it._

 _"Hey! Wait!" I heard Jack's footsteps behind me as he pulled me around to face him. I kept a straight face as he nervously looked at me. "I'm sorry." He muttered looking down at his feet. I smiled and punched his shoulder._

 _"Race you to town!" I yelled and ran off before he could comprehend my sudden change of attitude._

 _"No fair!" He yelled as he sprinted after me. We got back on the dirt trail and ran to town. Jack's mom wanted us to stop by town today and get a package from one of her friends. We personally thought it was weird that she couldn't do it herself, but we also knew she was busy taking care of Jack's little sister, Pippa._

 _I continued to run with a slight lead on Jack, but it wasn't enough. We used to be the same speed, but eventually his long stride helped him easily catch up to me. He was growing much taller than me, something I despise._

 _We had almost made it to town when I stopped quickly, accidently tripping Jack. We tumbled a few feet, and landed flat on our faces. We laughed as we began to stand up._

 _"Oh great! What's going to be the trick for today?" We looked over and saw Mrs. Anderson walking towards us._

 _"No tricks today ma'am." I laughed as we met her in the road._

 _"When you two are around there is always a trick." She stated as we followed her to the center of town, where her house was. It was a small town, basically only one street which included a small church, a few houses and a butcher shop. Mrs. Anderson, besides being a young newly wed, was a seamstress and would make nice dresses and coats for the people of the town for a fair price. Her neighbor, Mrs. Laughlin, was a baker and had her own little shop as well._

 _"That's such a mean word. I prefer pranks." Jack said as we reached the door of her house. I turned around, and to my surprise, saw a new building. It was large, and looked to be almost complete._

 _"Jack!" I said pointing to the new building._

 _"Is someone else moving in?"_

 _"In a way " Mrs. Anderson began as she followed our gaze, "A family is opening up a general store for the town. They will live above their business."_

 _"What's a general store?" I asked focusing my attention to Mrs. Anderson._

 _"It's a store that basically anything you could ever need. Cooking supplies, clothes, and other materials."_

 _"That's cool!" I said smiling._

 _"They also have a young boy, about Jack's age I believe." I looked up at Jack and saw him looking at me, with the same expression of 'We need to see this for ourselves.' "Well come on in one of you. I'm sure your mother would like my gift."_

 _"Oh, yes please!" Jack responded. We had almost forgot about the delivery we were supposed to get. Mrs. Anderson walked inside and Jack followed. He was in the doorway when he turned around._

 _"Wait here. I'll be back." He stated his brown eyes twinkling. He then turned around and shut the door behind him. I frowned, how dare he boss me around! I looked across the street, and then back to Mrs. Anderson's door, before making up my mind and turning around to walk towards the new store._

 _I reached the porch steps and gazed in through the window. I stood on my tiptoes trying to see everything I could, but all the wooden shelves were empty, and even though the sun was out, the room still seemed dark._

 _"Can I help you?" I jumped at the voice that arose behind me. I turned around and stumbled back against the window in surprise. The voice came from a boy. He was pale, with black hair and light eyes. I had never seen eyes that light before, but they were cold. As if they were void of all emotion._

 _"S-sorry." I stuttered nervously. I stood up straighter and gazed behind him to see if Jack was out yet, which he wasn't._

 _"What were you doing?" He asked staring at me with his arms crossed._

 _"I heard about the new store and..." I trailed off seeing Jack exit the house across the street looking around for me._

 _"And what?" The boy asked raising his voice. He stepped closer to me, leaving barely any room between us. I couldn't form words and shrunk back a little._

 _"I-I'm sorry." I blurted out trying to walk past him. The boy grabbed my arms and pulled me back in front of him. My eyes widened as his cold eyes looked down at me. Why was I so intimidated by a child? A child like me?_

 _"You know," He muttered letting go of me, "You're kinda cute." I felt my face flush in embarrasment. The only one who had ever called me that was Jack, and when he did I usually would hit him for it. "What's your name?" He asked with a smirk. I didn't have time to respond before he got shoved away from me. Jack looked at me before turning his gaze back to the boy._

 _"What do you think you're doing?" Jack asked him as the boy scowled back._

 _"We were just having a nice little chat."_

 _"Didn't seem very nice to me."_

 _"Jack." I muttered not expecting his anger. Suddenly, the boy smiled._

 _"Sorry. Let's start over," He said looking at each of us in turn, "My name is Benjamin Christopher. But you can call me Ben." Jack and exchanged small glances before I spoke up._

 _"Ugh...hi. Ben." Ben smiled at me as Jack quickly spoke._

 _"Well Ben it's been nice meeting you but we have to go." Jack suddenly grabbed my hand and went to turn around._

 _"No you don't," Ben stated causing Jack and I to turn around, "You're just scared of me."_

 _"Am not." Jack growled his messy hair falling into his eyes._

 _"How old are you? Eight?" Ben taunted._

 _"Hey!" I exclaimed in Jack's defense._

 _"I'm ten," Jack began crossing his arms to match the boy across from his, "Sorry if you can't count that high." Ben scowled angrily, but then smiled broadly._

 _"I still would like to know your name." He said looking at me. I looked up at Jack before taking a few steps forward to respond._

 _"I'm Sara, and this is Jack."_

 _"Nice to meet you," He said to me with a smile before turning to Jack, "Please leave."_

 _"With pleasure." Jack said before taking my hand again and quickly walking away. With his free hand he grabbed the package he must have left on the porch when he came over._

 _I turned around one last time and saw Ben watching us on the porch of the shop. I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as he stared after us. But I quickly turned back around and walked with Jack out of town._

 _"Jack, you were rude." I said as we got back on the trail to get home._

 _"You're the one that didn't listen!" Jack yelled at me which caught me off guard._

 _"I'm sor-"_

 _"He could of hurt you! And the way he looked at you..." Jack muttered trailing off._

 _"What?" I asked as we stopped on the path._

 _He stared at me for a second before responding, "Nevermind." Then he smiled as we ran back home._

 _I was ten and sitting at the table at home. Jack, now eleven, was standing behind his parents. They had called me in when I was outside playing with Pippa. I knew I was in trouble._

 _"I'm sorry." I said nervously fidgeting with my hands under the table._

 _"For what?" Jack's father said. I looked in surprise to see their confused faces, and Jack's happy smile._

 _"I thought that-"_

 _"No honey," Mrs. Overland said sweetly while they sat at the table across from me, "You're not in trouble." I sighed in relief, but then gazed at them, confused._

 _"Then what's going on?" The adults looked at each other before continuing._

 _"Sara," Mr. Overland began, "You've been with us for five years now. Great years, I might add." I smiled slightly and glanced at Jack, who was still smiling with a twinkle in his eye._

 _"We love you like you are our child." That comment caught me off guard. I looked up at Jack's mother, and her gentle smile greeted me in return._

 _"What we are trying to say," Mr. Overlands began again holding his wife's hand, "Would you like to become an official member of our family? And take our last name as yours?" I felt tears build up, threatening to spill. I ran over and gave both of them a giant hug as they stood up._

 _"Thank you," I muttered through happy tears, "Mr. and Mrs. Overland."_

 _"Call us Mom and Dad." With that I parted from them. Jack ran over and gave me the biggest embrace of my life._

 _He didn't need to say anything. I smiled, wiped the tears from my face and felt my chest grow warm. The warmth spread as I looked at my new family, with love._

 _I was eleven and hiding behind the general store with Jack. He smiled at me and pointed down the road._

 _"Go on."_

 _"No." I stated crossing my arms over my chest._

 _"Come on Sara!" Jack said throwing his arms up, "I just need you to distract Mr. Smith so I can get past him and let the pigs out!" It was Jack's brilliant new prank. Mr. Smith, the butcher, wasn't a fan of kids. Or really people in general. So most people would leave the man alone with his sharp knifes and animals. But not Jack._

 _"Why do I have to talk to him?" I questioned looking nervously down the road where he could be seen in front of the shop, cutting meat._

 _"Because he likes you." Jack said pushing me out from behind the store._

 _"No he doesn't!" I said turning around to run back. Jack grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, once again pushing me towards the direction of what I believed to be suicide._

 _"Are you scared?" He asked laughing at my attempt to run away._

 _"Yes." I said honestly. Jack's eyes widened in surprise. I wasn't one to get scared often, and when I did I sure as hell wasn't going to admit it._

 _I waited for him to give some sarcastic remark, or make fun of my nerves. But it was my turn to look surprised when he sighed and said, "Fine."_

 _"What?" I asked after a few seconds of shock. Jack never gave up easily, and he never took my feelings in account before. Ever._

 _"I don't want you to be scared." He said hugging me tightly in the street. I hugged him back slowly, as he muttered in my ear, "He is scary." I laughed as we pulled apart and I noticed his hair. It looked the same as always; brown, tangled, and messy. But I noticed how it fell down onto his forehead, and how it seemed to...fit him somehow._

 _I noticed how his eyes sparkled in the sun, and I felt a need to stare at them. To gaze until I found something, what is was, I wasn't sure of._

 _"Well if it isn't Jacky." We turned around as we heard Ben call out from the porch of the store._

 _"What do you want?" I elbowed Jack as his irritated question popped out before it could be stopped. Ben just strolled over casually, which I know irritated Jack even more. Ever since the day the met they were constantly trying to best each other. Always competing, and always arguing._

 _"Miss Sara," Ben smirked as he took my right hand in his own, "What a pleasure it is to see you." He bent down to kiss my hand, which made me quickly pull my hand away. I wasn't sure why, but I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach._

 _Jack laughed as Ben scowled at my reaction. "Well Benny, are you here to get laughed at today? Or maybe you would like some embarrasment?" I sighed, I knew this was going to happen._

 _"You think you're so smart." Ben bowed up to Jack, which made Jack smile even broader._

 _"Oh I know I am." They were know only an inch apart. Jack had a good inch on Ben, but it seemed backing down wasn't going to be an option today._

 _"I'm thirteen now."_

 _"Woah. Good for you." Jack said sarcastically rolling his eyes. I nervously let my bare feet play with the dirt under my toes, maybe this time it will finally go past words alone. That was something I didn't want to see._

 _"One year older, one year smarter than you," I gasped as Ben pushed Jack backwards, "Jacky boy." Jack had not fallen, but was thrown back a few steps. I could see his fists clench as he began to walk towards him._

 _"Stop!" I said stepping in between them. I had my arms out wide, glaring at Jack. This was something we had talked about often, Jack needing to walk away from Ben and his taunting. Something he didn't find very easy._

 _Jack's face softened as he looked at me. Finally he closed his eyes with a sigh, "Being older doesn't make you smarter." Jack spat as he slowly unclenched his fists._

 _"Funny," I started with my arms still out, "You used to pull that on me all the time." I smirked at Jack, relieving some of the tension. When I suddenly felt myself pulled away from Jack and into Ben._

 _"Hey!" I yelled as he tightened his grip on my wrist. I tried to pull away, but he refused to let go._

 _"What? You need your knight to save you?" He asked looming over me. Suddenly, before I could've done anything, I saw a blur of movement and Jack had thrown himself onto Ben. I fell to the ground as the two boys wrestled a few feet away from me. Unsure of what to do, I remained sitting until two large hands pulled the boys apart._

 _"What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Smith growled. He held each boy by their shirt, and glared at each of them in turn. He must have heard the commotion and ran over._

 _"I-I'm sorry." I said standing up, wiping the dirt off my pants. Mr. Smith let the boys go and Jack quickly came over to my side._

 _"You both need to go home right now before I tell your parents." Mr. Smith threatened before walking away. I felt Jack tense up as he watched Ben smirk at him. Ben had blood slowly trickling down his nose, but he didn't move to wipe it away._

 _"Get used to being jealous Jacky." Ben sneered before entering the general store. I pulled on Jack's arm as he started after him._

 _"Let's just go home." I forcefully pushed him down the road. I saw him look at me, and then his eyes widened as he saw my hands. He quickly turned towards me and held my wrist lightly in his large hands. We stopped as he looked at me with concern._

 _"It's bruised." He muttered looking at the dark marks that had begun forming on my skin._

 _"It's fine," I said as he watched me with conern, "I'm more worried about you." I lightly placed my other hand on his bruising cheek. He lightly grasped my hand resting on his face. He took a deep breath and looked at me so seriously, my breath immediately caught in my throat._

 _"If he hurts you again, I promise I'll kill him." And with that promise he began walking home once again. He kept ahold of my hand as we continued on. I wasn't sure what had exactly happened back there, or why he was so worried about me, but I did know his hand felt warm against mine. And for some reason, I didn't doubt the promise he had just made. I knew he would always be there for me, and that's the day I promised myself that I would do the same for him._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long. There's been a lot going on in my life, and I haven't had the time to update. I hope you guys like it though! Sara will have one more chapter of her memories after this. Let me know what you think:)**

Chapter 15

 _At twelve I was nervously sitting with Mom in the kitchen. She had sat me down at the table while Jack and Dad were out gathering wood. I nervously swung my legs as I sat watching her knead the bread dough a few feet away. Jack would have laughed at my scared face and dangling legs that had yet to reach the floor. I really wished he was here right now, but Mom insisted on having some conversation while he was not around. I had no idea why._

 _"Sara," She began as she finally let the dough rest and sat next to me, "You're twelve now as you know." She smiled which confused me even more. I obviously wasn't in trouble or she would have been scolding me._

 _"I know my age Mom," I stated matter of factly putting my chin in my hands, "What conversation is this? You wouldn't even let Jack stay." I sighed unhappily at being left behind. Staying at home wasn't something I enjoyed, unless I was playing with Pippa who was taking a nap at the moment._

 _"This is a conversation for women only." Mom explained putting her hand on my shoulder. My legs stopped swinging and I turned to look at her._

 _"I'm confused."_

 _"Sara, you're getting older. As you age, there are things that may seem...strange." She pushed her graying hair back behind her face as she spoke. I sat up straight, surprised and a little shocked._

 _"What do you mean strange?"_

 _"I just want you to know that you can talk to me."_

 _"Why would I need to?" She sighed at me._

 _"For example, your body may change soon." My eyes widened in realization._

 _"No," I began rising from my chair, "I don't want to have this kind of conversation."_

 _"You may notice boys also," Mom laughed as she followed me to the door which I was about to swing open, "Noticing them may lead you to also have certain thoughts-"_

 _"Mom!" I gasped horrified. Before I could swing the door open, it opened wide with a bang as Jack walked in. He smiled his signature lopsided grin and opened his mouth to speak._

 _"Dad and I are ba-" He stopped midsentence and looked between me and Mom. He cleared his throat, "Am I interrupting something?"_

 _"Not at all!" I exclaimed while quickly grabbing his arm. "Jack and I are going to stack the wood!" I yelled before practically running outside._

 _"We will need to finish this conversation young lady!" Mom replied as I lead Jack away. I didn't turn back until I heard the door close. I sighed and let go of Jack as we walked over to Dad and the large pile of timber by him._

 _"What was that all about?" Jack asked looking down at me. I blushed slightly before replying._

 _"Nothing." I saw him smirking as he ran a hand through his messy, dark hair. Happy that I escaped the conversation, we walked over to Dad and we then set to work._

 _I was starring at my reflection in the clear water. I saw my dark hair and began to fiddle with it, trying to get the long hair to look less mesay. I saw my brown eyes, which made me cringe. They were simple, and simple was boring. Finally, I let my eyes graze my skin. It had tanned from constantly being out in the sun, I couldn't stay pale like Jack could. I frowned at my reflection, sitting on my knees in the, what I believed to be, unflattering pants. I splashed the water angrily, which caused it to darken the brown on my shirt. I sighed as the water made me shiver in the light, autumn breeze._

 _Life was hard at thirteen._

 _"What are you doing?" I spun around in shock when I heard his voice. Jack was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. The light of the setting sun shone on him, which accentuated the shape of his face, which had sharpened slightly with age. His lightly muscled arms filled out his shirt more than they used to, something he was proud of. I frowned as I stared at his messy hair. Why couldn't my hair look that good?_

 _"Go away." I stated turning back to my relfection. The water still rippled slightly from my hit, but it remained a good mirror._

 _"Why are you sulking?" He questioned as I heard the crunch of leaves under his feet._

 _"I'm not sulking."_

 _"Yes you are. You've been lost in thought for a while." He sat down next to me, his legs outstretched._

 _"How long have you been watching me?" I asked slightly startled._

 _"Long enough."_

 _"That's not a good answer."_

 _"It's good enough."_

 _"I disagree." I frowned at him._

 _"Something you've been doing a lot lately." He said smirking at me. Damn that smirk. His eyes lit up as he saw my mouth curl upwards._

 _"That's what I love to see." He stated as I looked at him, adjusting so I was sitting with my knees pointed towards him._

 _"What?"_

 _"I said that's what I love to see." I sighed at his joke._

 _"Yes. I'm asking what you meant."_

 _"Then why didn't you say that." I turned away from him and returned my gaze to my reflection beneath me._

 _"I love seeing you smile," My heart suddenly quickened for some reason, "That's why I love making you laugh." I looked at Jack and saw his earnest face. He wasn't joking anymore._

 _"Atleast there's something good about me." Jack suddenly moved closer to me to where we were only inches apart. I held my breath as he slowly cupped the side of my face with one of his hands._

 _"Sara," He began as he lightly caressed his thumb against my cheek, "You're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you different. If someone dares to say otherwise they'll have to deal with me." I smiled at his words and the thought of him protecting my feelings like that. I felt my cheeks flush as we held eye contact. Why was I holding my breath?_

 _He removed his hand from my face with a slight blush. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we watched the sun set together across the lake._

 _I groaned annoyed as I walked through the snow. Jack looked back at me and smiled, the winter wind blowing his cape behind him._

 _"Having trouble?" He laughed as I glared at him. This winter was greeting our small town with a lot of snow, and my short legs had trouble walking through it all. Even though I was officially a teenager at thirteen, my body refused to grow along with my age._

 _"Don't talk."_

 _"Ouch. That hurt my feelings." He said walking back towards where I was slightly stuck in the powder beneath me._

 _"You're just not having any trouble because-"_

 _"Because I'm not short?" He gasped in pretend shock as I glared at him._

 _"I said don't talk." I then tried trudging through the snow once more._

 _"If you don't hurry up we won't get home before dark." I continued to glare at him._

 _"You didn't have to come with me," I said stopping to turn to him, "You still don't have to. Mom asked me to go to the store, you chose to volunteer." I then began to inch forward again wrapping my cloak around me for warmth. Jack walked backwards next to me, showing off how easy he could stroll through the snow._

 _"Like I'm going to let you be around him alone." He almost growled._

 _"Who?" I asked stopping again._

 _"Don't act dumb. Benjamin. I know he scares you."_

 _"What," I said trying to cover the surprise on my face, "I am not!" I actually was though, and was truthfully delighted when Jack said he'd go with me. Ben had a habit of making me uncomfortable, usually by his obvious lack of understanding bonderies. I knew Jack noticed how nervous it made me even though I had never spoken about it. Now he refuses to let me go to town alone. I act like it annoys me, which it does sometimes, but I'm grateful for his company._

 _"Whatever you say." He shrugged. He took a few steps forward, then turned back to look at me. Then he smirked at me. A smirk that meant he was up to something._

 _"What are yo-" Before I could finish I gasped as he scooped me up in his arms. I threw my arms around his neck in surprise as he held me with one arm on my back and one under my knees._

 _"Let's go short stuff." He said walking further down the wooded trail. I smacked his chest playfully at his comment, then felt my face grow warm. I was blushing? But why? I felt Jack's lean, but strong arms hold me as we walked and my blush worsened. I was praying he would just assume it was from the cold._

 _Why was I flustered? My heart began racing when I glanced up at him, seeing his sparking eyes and messy hair. I had the sudden urge to run my hand through it. Was I embarrassed? What's going on?_

 _"We're here!" Jack exclaimed causing me to stiffen in surprise. I quickly jumped out of his arms, missing his body heat. I looked down at the bustling town. Over the past few years many people from the new, neighboring town travel over to trade or buy goods. They don't have a general store yet, so they have to come over to ours instead when they need supplies._

 _I sighed as I pulled Jack down the hill with me to town. I heard him make an irritated sound as we reached the store._

 _"Jack," I put a hand on his chest before he entered, "Please behave." He looked at me for a moment before nodding, then I followed him inside. I welcomed the warmth as we walked in, once again glad I wear pants rather than a skirt that would have made me even more frozen from our walk._

 _The store was busy, and I was hoping we could get what we need and leave before we had to deal with any confrontation._

 _"Flour first?" Jack asked pointing to the back of the store._

 _"Why not?" I shrugged letting him lead the way. I leaned down to grab a sack of flour, but before I could grab it Jack easily slung it up on his shoulders. I stared at him in awe, we used to have to carry the sack together all the way home. But with his age, he must be acquiring strength as well._

 _I looked beyond Jack and saw a girl, about Jack's age, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had an angular face, and hair pulled back in a delicate bun. She must have been from the neighboring town since I didn't recognize her. She was smirking at Jack, and began to stroll over to us._

 _"I'm Katie." She said standing in front of Jack, slightly pushing me aside. She leaned slightly against the shelf, letting her fingers play with the wood._

 _"Uhhh...hi?" Jack responded, seemingly confused by her presence. She stepped closer to him, and I felt a rage build in my chest. But why? It's not my fault Jack's handsome and that he's now talking to this tall, blone girl._

 _"What's your name?" She asked trailing a hand closer to his, the one that wasn't holding the sack of flour in place. I was astounded at how direct she was, and feeling the annoyance I was experiencing get stronger, I decided to walk away. I frowned as I walked away, searching for the other item we needed._

 _"Sugar." I stated naming the second item we had came for. I quickly found the small sacks of it on the top shelf in the front corner of the store._

 _I sighed. Jack usually got it down for me, I looked toward the back of the store. Jack and the Katie girl seemed to be talking still, and who was I to interrupt them? I scowled at her seeing her hand on his arm. I stood on tiptoe and reached up as far as I could, but to no avail. I glanced around sheepishly, then, seeing how the store was beginning to empty out, began to jump towards the sugar. Embarrassment filled me when I still couldn't reach it._

 _I frowned, and then made up my mind. I climbed on top of the barrel standing near the shelf, and reached for the sugar once again. My finger was just about to graze one of them when it happened._

 _"Need some help?" I froze and looked down at Ben standing below me. He was smirking, but his eyes didn't seem to show any humor._

 _I cleared my throat before responding, "Yes, please." I climbed down as he easily reached up and grabbed a package of sugar. He then handed it to me, letting his large hands graze against my arms._

 _"Thank you, Ben." I said hoping I could quickly walk away. He then flew an arm out in front of me to stop my return to Jack. I glared at him in annoyance, but kept his grin._

 _"Women shouldn't be climbing things like that," He said walking closer to me, "Especially you."_

 _"What do you mean especially me?" I questioned irrated while pushing his arm away. He was less than a foot away from me now, I could hear his breathing and was surprised on how steady it was. Mine seemed to be getting heavier by the second._

 _"You're small," He said standing in front of me, "It would be easy for you to get hurt." He brushed away a strand of my long hair from my face. I shivered at the contact and turned away._

 _"Thank you for your concern," I made eye contact with him, "But I'll be okay." I tried in vain to see Jack behind him, but he was about as tall as Jack was now, which made it impossible._

 _"It would also be easy," He began as he trailed a hand down my side to rest firmly at my waist, "For someone to...overpower you." He squeezed my waist tighter and I tried to twist away._

 _"Stop!" I half shouted, hoping he would drop his arm and walk away like he usually did when tried to do this. When he tried to get too close. But he didn't this time, and I felt my hands sink into the sugar package. Why was he like this? Why did he feel this need to show his masculinity in such a brutish way?_

 _"Why?" He asked pulling me flush against him, "Why should I?" I tried to pull away but was unsuccessful in my attempts._

 _"Because I told you to!"_

 _"That's not a good enough answer." We made eye contact and I shivered in fear. His eyes were always so emotionless, they always caused my hair to stand on end._

 _"How about if I told you to stop?" Ben quickly pushed me away causing me to stumble back. He glared at Jack. I stared at him, hugging the sugar to my chest as Jack set the flour down on the counter. The tension between them was thick, and I was happy the store had now completely emptied._

 _"Why are you here?" Ben asked, posion lining his words._

 _"Well nice to see you too, now Sara and I are going to buy these things." He then looked at me and beckoned me over to him. I sighed in relief as I slightly smiled at Jack, my savior. I felt a large amount of affection for him, always being there to save me from everything. Ever since we were small he would be there to help me up when I would fall, and even today he always was looking out for me._

 _I quickly began to walk over to Jack, handing him the sugar. Jack put the coins we were given on the counter, picked up the flour, and pushed me slightly behind him. I picked up the sugar and followed Jack silently. Right before we were about to exit, Jack turned around._

 _"I don't know who you think you are, but she isn't yours. She never will be. And as long as I'm around you won't be able to lay a finger on her without me breaking it." He then abruptly left leaving an outraged Ben behind. I jogged to keep up with his long strides._

 _He was silent almost the whole way home. I assumed he was mad at me and lowered my head whenever he looked back at me. He suddenly stopped when I was beginning to fall behind._

 _"Do I need to carry you again?"_

 _"No." I said looking down at the snow covered ground. I heard the crunch of his feet hitting the whiter powder as he moved to stand in front of me._

 _"Sara I'm sorry." I looked up in shock._

 _"Why are you sorry?"_

 _"That weird girl kept talking to me, and I couldn't get her to leave. I noticed you had walked off, and I shouldn't have let you. I should have pushed her away to find you!" He sighed and turned his sideways._

 _"No," I said letting one of my hands cup the side of his face so he looked at me, "You didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have wondered off like that." I sighed before continuing, "Everytime I think I can take care of myself, you have to come save me from something. I'm sorry."_

 _"No matter what," Jack began keeping his eyes locked on mine, "I will always protect you. Don't apologize for it, because I'll never stop. Even if you beg me to, I won't." He smiled and I removed my hand from his face. My heart felt like it was going to burst as we stood there in silence for a few moments, before he hugged me with his open arm. I let myself fall into his warm chest, and let myself relax in his embrace._

 _Finally we parted and began walking to our home in the distance._

 _"You know she was talking to you because you're cute right?" I laughed thinking of his ignorance back in the store._

 _"You think I'm cute?" He teased with a smile. Usually I would smack him or roll my eyes, but this time I remained silent. Walking home next to him, I tried to hide the blush that once again had creeped onto my face._


End file.
